What Should They Do?
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's daughter Jae Hwa is getting a lot of attention at school. What do Yi Jeong and Ga Eul say to this? How are her brothers handling it? Another story in the 'What Should I Do' series. Not a one shot.
1. The So Family

**A.N:** Thank you very much for your continuous support and love for 'What Should I Do' and 'What Should We Do?'.

Special thanks to **Cari-Bum** for the trigger of idea for this story.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The So Family**

"I want to sit next to Omma," Jae Hwa said while pushing Dae-Hyun out of his chair next to Omma's. Before her brother could do anything, she quickly sat on it.

"Noona! I want to sit next to Omma. Please Noona. Noona can sit with Hyung over there." Dae-Hwan cried. He stomped his feet and pulled his sister's arms.

"But I don't want to sit next to Oppa." Jae Hwa refused, not budging from her seat. Dae-Hwan kept pulling her arms.

"Who wants to sit next to you?" Dae-Hyun replied, poking Jae-Hwa's shoulder with his finger. "I'd rather sit next to a mannequin."

"Omma! Oppa poked me!" she complained. Dae-Hyun quickly ran to Appa's side.

"Appa, Baby wants to sit on Appa's lap," said Dae-Jung, already 8 years old but still addressed himself as Baby when talking to his parents. He was leaning against Appa's thighs while looking at Appa, hopeful.

"Abbedada mammammam nanaa" Jae Eun cheered. The nine months old baby girl who was on Omma's laps then grabbed Jae Hwa's long silky hair. Jae Hwa's flower headband nearly fell from her head. Jae Eun wanted to eat her sister's hair.

"Owwww Jae Eun. Omma! Appa!" cried Jae Hwa, trying to release Jae Eun's grip of her hair. When she succeeded, Jae Eun tried again.

It was noisy. It was chaotic, every single year.

The So members were having their yearly family photo session in the So Mansion's huge hall.

It was the family's tradition, Ga Eul's idea. After the family photo, it would be children only. Next, each of the children will have his and her pictures taken individually, and lastly Ga Eul and Yi Jeong together. They had a stack of these family albums neatly arranged in their mini library, not including their numerous vacation albums and others.

Jun Pyo used to tease Yi Jeong for being old fashioned for still having the papered pictures and physical albums. "It's the new millennium, if you haven't realized Yi Jeong. There are these things called digital camera and digital world," as Jun Pyo would say. Yi Jeong would roll his eyes and ignore the leader of Shinhwa's comments.

Hey, if you have a wife who is a photo freak, Jan Di's term, not his, then of course you'll have all these albums. She's a sentimental and as traditional as she could get. But he still loved his wife, papered photo freak or not. If Ga Eul did not choose child education as her degree, Yi Jeong strongly believed that she would have been a great photographer, telling the whole wide world the stories and secrets of the magnificent nature surrounding them.

The photographer whom Yi Jeong hired for the day just stood there behind the camera stand, scratching his non-itchy head. His assistant had his jaw agape. Both were amazed at the sight in front of them.

Three handsome young boys plus two pretty cute girls equaled havoc.

The photographer and his assistant could only imagine how it would be like to be in this particular household day in and day out. They had only high respects and admiration for the children's parents.

"Children!" Appa had finally spoken. His voice sounded firm.

Dae-Hyun, great and honor, is 13 years old. Jae Hwa, respect and beauty, 10 years old. Dae-Jung, great and righteous, is 8 years old. Dae-Hwan, great and brilliant, 5 years old, and lastly, so far, little baby Jae Eun, talent and kindness, 9 months old.

After Dae-Hwan was born, Ga Eul's Omma advised her that she might want to stop at four to focus on her children and also her health. Ga Eul was grateful that Omma was only thinking of her family's and her well being, but she said that if they were meant to have more than four, then she will accept it with an open heart and try her very best to be a good mother.

Plus, Yi Jeong was more than happy to have lots of children. Both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had had this discussion before. He told her that since there were only him and Il Hyun, his childhood was kind of lonely, what more with the whole fiasco of his family way back when. Only when he had met the F3 his life became better. He liked to be surrounded by people. They made him forgot the loneliness that awaited him at home. Therefore he wanted his children to not experience what he had gone through.

Furthermore, Jae Hwa had started to whine that she had too many brothers. "I don't have any sister to back me up in our fights, Omma." Fights meant wrestling sessions, consistent competitions about everything and loud banters among the siblings. "Three versus one is very unfair, don't you think so Omma?" as she further complained. "Omma, Appa, at least let me have another sister, please?"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong would laugh hearing her reasons. "Why do you always fight with your brothers Darling?" Yi Jeong would ask and her answer would always be "Because I love them," baffling both husband and wife. They never understood it, but were very glad that she loved her brothers very much even though her way of showing it was a little bit abnormal.

After Ga Eul had first confirmed on her fifth pregnancy and told everyone of the good news, every day Jae Hwa would pick a flower from their beautiful garden or asked one of the house staff to buy her a flower. She would then give it to her Omma. Jae Hwa insisted that Ga Eul kept the flower next to her bed and took a sniff of the flower before she went to sleep. Ga Eul was surprised at the odd request, but Jae Hwa said that she felt that if she gave Omma a flower and Omma sniffed it every day, then the baby would be a girl. Yi Jeong laughed out loud when Ga Eul first showed him the flower and told him its story when they were getting ready to retire for the night. Still, both parents were deeply touched by their daughter's sweet gestures.

The parents held a family meeting with regards to the new baby to come. They carefully explained that Omma and Appa did not have the power to set the gender of the baby, much to their only daughter's frustration. Her face was glum throughout the whole meeting. The parents told them to continue with their prayers to have a healthy baby and to love the baby, regardless of the gender.

So every night Jae Hwa prayed for a baby sister. 8 months later, her prayers were answered and Jae Hwa declared that she was the happiest girl on the whole planet Earth.

Now, Omma watched Appa took control of the situation. It was Appa's turn. Omma had had her turn at breakfast earlier that morning.

The children went quiet, but Dae-Hyun managed to jab another poke at Jae Hwa. She glared at him, with a pout on her pretty face. She can't wait for Jae Eun to get older and be on her team.

"Children, please behave. We have visitors." Appa gestured his hand to the visitors in front of them. The photographer and his assistant smiled and waved their hands to the children. The children bowed to them, smiled and waved back, still quiet.

Yi Jeong apologized to the two men, asked for some moments and turned to the children.

"Appa think that you children forgot about what we have discussed this morning," he said and then continued, "Can someone please tell Appa what it was?" looking at each of his children's faces.

Dae-Hyun tilted his head and looked up to the grand chandelier above. Jae Hwa drummed her slim fingers on her thighs and Dae-Jung pressed his index finger onto his temple. Dae-Hwan simply looked at his Hyungs and Noona alternately. Jae Eun patted her Omma's cheeks happily with her cute chubby small hands and giggled. Everybody was thinking hard of what was discussed earlier. Well, except for Jae Eun.

"Appa," Dae-Jung was the first to raise his right hand, always the polite one.

"Yes, Baby," Yi Jeong nodded to his third born.

"Emm… we discussed about the seating arrangement, Appa." was his answer.

And that triggered another round of verbal fights among the four So children as to whom got to tell Appa and Omma about what they remembered from before.

"Children! Visitors! Behave! Please!" Yi Jeong ordered. He massaged his temple. Ga Eul let out a small laugh.

She rubbed her husband's shoulder gently and kissed him on the cheek. She would usually kiss him on the lips to calm him down but their visitors were still there and she was still shy in initiating public displays of affection (PDA). She then kissed Jae Eun on her forehead, passed the baby to Yi Jeong and took over the command, again. Only Omma could control the little monsters.

Ga Eul stood up from her seat.

"So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung and So Dae-Hwan," she called. Not loud at all, just her normal loving omma's voice. The children immediately stopped fighting. When Omma called out their full names, Omma meant business, serious business, really serious business.

"Thank you for your attention. Alright then, should we start with Dae-Hyun? Then Darling, Baby and lastly Hwannie?" Omma suggested. The children nodded in agreement. Their visitors still watching them, still feeling amazed.

"Omma and Appa will sit in the middle," Dae-Hyun began.

"Hwannie gets to sit next to Omma," Jae-Hwa continued, sulking a bit. A big smile plastered on Dae-Hwan's cute face. He was another mini Yi Jeong, including his eyes.

"Baby can sit next to Appa, yeaayyy!" Dae-Jung clapped his hands, happy. Even though he could not sit on his Appa's laps, at least he would still be close to Appa. Dae-Jung was a little too attached to Appa.

"Hwannie, sweetheart? It's your turn now," Ga Eul called her fourth born softly. He was looking at the photographer's equipments. This little one had shown interests in photography like her, even if he was only 5 years old.

"Sorry Omma. Umm… What was it? Ah yes, Noona and Hyung will stand behind Omma and Appa," he finally said.

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa gave each other a stern look. After all these years, Jae Hwa still constantly disturbed Dae-Hyun, and now, he disturbed her as well, much to her annoyance.

"Dae-Hyun, Darling, please?" Omma pleaded. "Next year we'll change the seating arrangement so that it'll be fair to all, OK?" Both elder children sighed heavily and agreed to refrain themselves from 'killing' each other.

"Thank you. Omma loves all of you. You are all good children." Her praise was awarded with hugs and kisses on her cheeks from the four young Sos.

"Now, can we have this photo session started? Ahjussis have waited for so long for us," gesturing to Mr. Photographer and his assistant. "It's not nice to keep others waiting when we have promised to start earlier. We don't like it too if other people do it to us right?" Ga Eul further asked.

The children shook their heads. They turned to their visitors and bowed to them again. "We're sorry Ahjussi." The two nodded their head. A smile etched on each face. The children then took their places, ready for the shoot.

Yi Jeong had lost count of the times throughout his parenthood life that he was proud of his wonderful gorgeous wife. More lessons were sent today.

What should they do when they made a promise? Respect other's precious time, be punctual and stay true to one's promise.

Yi Jeong could not help but pulled his wife towards him with his free hand and kissed her deeply.

"Saranghae Jagiya," he whispered. "Thank you."

Ga Eul blushed red. The children had big grins on their faces.

Mr. Photographer and his assistant turned their heads away, shy at the sudden PDA by the former Casanova. They had heard of So Yi Jeong's great love for his family and wife. And here they were in the So Mansion witnessing what people had been fussing and awing about, up close and personal. They considered themselves lucky for this once in a lifetime chance.


	2. The First Time

**A.N:** Loads of love and thanks for all your support, interest and love for this story. Have a great day everyone!

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The First Time**

"Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. So." Mr. Park Chung-Suk the Principal of Shinhwa Elementary School led Yi Jeong and Ga Eul to the sofa in the middle of his office.

"Thank you Mr. Park." Yi Jeong replied on behalf of his wife too.

Mr. Park's secretary came into the room and placed a set of three cups and a teapot and a plate of sliced cakes on the coffee table in front of the three people. They said thank you and the secretary hurriedly left the office. The Principal offered his guests to help themselves to the treats and again, the two guests thanked him.

Yi Jeong received a call from Mr. Park's secretary a day ago. She informed him that the Principal would like to meet him and Ga Eul to discuss about their three elder children. Both were very surprised since this was the first time that they were personally asked to come to the children's school and meet with the Principal. They decided to come and listen to what the Principal had to say. They did not tell the children about it.

The tea and cakes were lovely. The Principal was Ga Eul's two year senior at the university. They had done a community project together when Ga Eul was in her first year. And so their conversations led to recalling old memories and catching up on their other friends' news. Yi Jeong too was glad that he got to meet a friend of Ga Eul. At least he could 'dig up' some stories about his wife while he was away in Sweden. The conversations were pleasant.

Then Mr. Park cleared his throat and went straight to his point.

"Mr. So, Mrs. So, we are very worried about your children, especially Jae Hwa."

Both parents were taken aback by his statement. Ga Eul's eyes went big before they changed into curiosity and then worry. As if sensing his wife's condition, Yi Jeong took her hands in his and patted her hands softly. He was also trying to prepare himself for what the true reasons of this meeting were.

 **The first incident**

The classroom was beyond control. The children's voices were loud. They formed a circle at the back of the classroom. They were cheering for the two kids in the middle of the circle who were wrestling to their hearts' content. One boy versus one girl.

"Chin-Ho! Chin-Ho! Chin-Ho! Chin-Ho! Chin-Ho!"

"Jae Hwa! Jae Hwa! Jae Hwa! Jae Hwa! Jae Hwa!"

Jae Hwa punched Chin-Ho on his chest while kicking his shins. Chin-Ho pulled Jae Hwa's long ponytail with one hand and the other hit her on her shoulder. They had been going on it for 5 long minutes. The other children's cheers went louder and louder.

Where did the teacher go? The class was getting a new teacher for their Mathematics subject. She had not come in yet. There were still 2 minutes before class started. The commotion had managed to attract a lot of spectators from the nearby classes. The students swarmed the classroom door and pushed each other to take a peek through the glass portion of the door and to see what was happening inside.

When the teacher finally came in, she had a shock of her life. She quickly ran towards her crowd of students and was just in time to witness Jae Hwa punching Chin-Ho on his stomach. Chin-Ho still had his hands gripping and pulling Jae Hwa's hair. It was one messy scene.

The teacher pulled Jae Hwa away from Chin-Ho. She then took Chin-Ho's arm and dragged them to the front of the class. Everybody went quiet. Both Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho were still giving each other deathly glares. Miss Lee the teacher demanded that they tell her on what was going on. Both immediately spoke and pushed each other. Miss Lee had to stop them and she stood in between them, both hands on each child's shoulder. She motioned Jae Hwa to speak first.

Jae Hwa told her version of the story, much to the protest of Chin-Ho. He then gave his version. Both accused the other was the cause of the fight. Miss Lee turned to the rest of the class and asked them on the truth. Well of course, there were two parties - one was Jae Hwa's and another, Chin-Ho's. Acting fair and square, Miss Lee declared that both were guilty. However she did insinuate a little that it was Jae Hwa's fault since she saw her punching Chin-Ho. Jae Hwa was hurt by her statement and tried to defend herself, but Miss Lee simply brushed her off. Chin-Ho smirked, feeling triumphant.

 **The second incident**

It was physical education class. The boys got to play basketball and the girls played dodge ball. The two courts were next to each other. Their teacher had gone back to the office for a while because there was an announcement that there was an urgent call for him.

Suddenly, one of the girls threw the ball too far and it went straight out and bounced into the basketball court. Jae Hwa was the nearest so she went over to gather the ball. She rolled her eyes when she saw Chin-Ho holding the ball and in a low voice told herself to not let him psyched her up.

As nicely as she could, she asked him to throw the ball to her. Chin-Ho looked at his friends who were now laughing. He played with the ball, tossing it up into the air and caught it back, and did it again a few more times. He mocked her saying that girls were bad in sports, especially a girl with the name of So Jae Hwa. His friends laughed louder.

Jae Hwa again asked for the ball nicely. Her patience was running low. She was proud that she did inherit her mother's patience, but when it came to this Chin-Ho, her father's temper that was in her too, would come out victorious. Chin-Ho continued to play with the ball. So she walked towards him while trying to control her anger. She then roughly took the ball from him and turned around to go back to her friends.

And then it hit her. Hit her hard on her head that she nearly fell. Her head throbbed painfully. Chin-Ho had thrown a ball at her, purposely aiming at her head. Her friends all had their hands over their mouths, shocked at what just happened. One girl pointed to Chin-Ho. Jae Hwa quickly turned around and immediately launched herself on him. Her wrestling sessions with her brothers were paying off. They shouted at each other and both fell on the court's floor, still wrestling. Jae-Hwa scraped her knees.

Everybody shouted and screamed. The teacher came running to stop the fight. His face was as red as a tomato. He was very angry. Both Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho's punishment was to run around the soccer field until they said sorry to each other. It took them 2 rounds and that was because they were mainly exhausted from it and not sorry.

 **The third incident**

Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung were eating their mid-morning snacks at the table. Jae Hwa was still at the food counter choosing her snacks. They were in the school's dining hall. The three siblings usually ate together with Jun Pyo and Jan Di's two sons and Song Eun-Kyung, exchanging stories of their morning classes.

Jae Hwa was already done selecting her snacks and was walking towards her brothers. Her tray full of food – she was like her mother when it came to food. Her Appa always teased that both mother and daughter were like piranhas that ate every food that was in front of them.

As she walked passed by a table, she suddenly tripped and her tray of food went flying. She fell and hit her chin hard on the floor. She heard laughter, boys' laughter. She had a feeling on what had happened. Still on the floor, she turned her body a little. True to her gut's feeling. It was the boy whom she hated the most. It was Chin-Ho. He still had his right leg stretched out to the side of the table. Tears suddenly fell from her eyes. She tasted blood. In her fall, she had accidentally bit her lower lip.

Everybody in the hall went quiet except for Chin-Ho and his friends. Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung abruptly stood up and ran towards their sister. The Gu's sons and Song's daughter followed suit. Dae-Hyun was fuming and Dae-Jung was on the verge of crying. Dae-Jung held his sister and tried to help her up with the assistance of Eun-Kyung. Jae Hwa was still crying. Dae-Hyun on the other hand, ran straight to Chin-Ho.

Dae-Hyun didn't care that Chin-Ho was younger than him. All he knew was that this boy had hurt his sister, not once, not twice, but more. He had heard so many times about Jae Hwa's fights with this boy. He was obviously mad at him. He thought of confronting Chin-Ho but Jae Hwa did not agree, saying that she was tough and she could handle Chin-Ho. But today, it happened in front of his eyes. Dae-Hyun told himself that he had had enough. Dae-Hyun gave Chin-Ho a punch on his face.

Chin-Ho immediately stood up and pushed Dae-Hyun hard. Both verbal and physical fights ensued simultaneously. One of Chin-Ho's friends joined in and managed to hit Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun fell down but the two young Gus were behind him and helped him up. They then continued with their fights.

Not long after, two canteen staff and two male teachers came and stopped the fight. The children were brought to the Principal's office. Jae Hwa kept quiet and Dae-Jung had his arms around her waist. Dae-Hyun told the Principal about the whole thing, but Chin-Ho said that it was not his fault. Jae Hwa should be careful and wary of her surrounding, and if she was not clumsy, she would not have tripped. The Principal believed Chin-Ho and gave the So children a warning for starting the fight.

 **The fourth incident**

Like father, like daughter. Jae Hwa loved pottery. Since she was three years old, she used to follow Yi Jeong to his studio and watched Appa worked on his clays. She made her first pot all by herself when she was five. It was a beautiful pot. According to Appa, her pot showed off her innocence, yet her mischievous personality was also evident. Whatever that meant, as Jae Hwa asked herself when she first heard Appa's comment. Jae Hwa had talent in pottery but Dae-Hyun was much better. Even little Dae-Hwan too had started to show his talent in the craft.

Jae Hwa's class was having a show-and-tell session on their hobbies. She had brought to class that first pot that she made. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were against the idea at first. It was her first pot. It was special and should be displayed proudly at the home gallery. However, Jae Hwa was so excited about the session and wanted everybody to see her first pot. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had to give in and allowed her to but she needed to be extra careful with the pot. She promised to do so.

While waiting for the class to start, Jae Hwa put her pot in the middle of her table. The students were coming into the class, one by one. She was talking to her friend who sat on her right. Suddenly her table shook and a loud crash was heard, startling Jae Hwa. She turned to look at her pot. Her eyes widen. The pot was gone. She looked down on the floor. The sight crushed her heart. Down on the floor was her pot, her first pot, broken into pieces, scattered. She got down and picked up the pieces. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

She heard snickers and laughs. Another of her friends told her that it was Chin-Ho's doing. When he came into the classroom, he purposely walked by Jae Hwa's table, pushed the table and then he did it. He pushed her pot off her table.

Jae Hwa quickly stood up to confront him. As she was about to, the teacher came in and saw her holding the broken pot. Jae Hwa told the teacher and her friend backed her up. However, Chin-Ho again, said that it was not his fault. It was an accident. It was Jae Hwa whom should be careful with her things. Jae Hwa wanted to retort but the teacher brushed her off and warned her to be careful the next time. The teacher gave her a 0 for not having anything to show and tell.

 **The fifth incident**

Dae-Jung was very excited. The school was having a Science and Mathematics Carnival. He was in charge of his class' booth. Since his interest was in Mathematics, they were going to have puzzles, origami, quizzes, number games, blocks and a lot more.

Dae-Hyun on the other hand planned to bring Yi Jeong's spinning wheel, clays and pottery equipments to the Carnival. He wanted to show and demonstrate the science behind pottery, and at the same time, hoped to attract more young people to the beauty of the craft.

The So's eldest daughter opted to try her hands in cooking. After all, she had the best guru for that. Jae Hwa wished to sell some food and Omma was going to help her cook. She planned to donate the money from the sale to the community centre downtown.

Jae Hwa once followed Ga Eul to the centre for a Kitchen Soup Day. She helped Omma distribute food to the needy and homeless. It was her first time seeing that there were people who were very much less fortunate from her. They touched her heart. She told Omma that one day she would open up a centre similar to this but more children-centric. It was going to be a children community centre, from children to children. Ga Eul was very proud of her eldest daughter and promised to help.

At last the Carnival Day had arrived. The students were busy preparing their booths and stalls. Some helped the teachers with the decorations, some with the posters and banners and all. The Carnival would start in an hour. Jae Hwa went to help Dae-Jung at his booth. She had finished putting up the nicest table cloth, flowers and arranged her food at the stall. She asked her friend to look after it while she went to check on her younger brother. Dae-Hyun was at his booth with his friends. The So children could not wait for Omma and Appa to come with the rest of the family members after Appa was done with his meeting at the Museum.

Out of a sudden, Dae-Hyun heard Jae Hwa's voice, loud and clear. She was arguing with someone. When he went to her, he was utterly surprised. Dae-Jung and his friends were picking up their puzzles, cards, blocks and other things from the ground. Dae-Jung was trying hard not to cry. Jae Hwa had one hand on her hip and another poking Chin-Ho's chest. Chin-Ho pushed her hand away. Dae-Hyun quickly walked to his sister's side and asked what the problem was. Where were the teachers when the children needed them?

It seemed that Chin-Ho had accused Dae-Jung of taking up his group's booth. His group was supposed to display some science projects there. Dae-Jung defended himself saying that he and his classmates had followed the layout arrangement set by the Carnival committee. However, Chin-Ho refused to listen to him. Jae Hwa suggested that they checked and cleared the whole misunderstanding with the committee but Chin-Ho still refused. He then threw Dae-Jung's exhibition materials to the ground. This of course angered Jae Hwa and it started the whole brawl.

Before Jae Hwa could do any more damages, Dae-Hyun stepped in and demanded that Chin-Ho apologized to his brother and classmates. Chin-Ho refused still and challenged him. They exchanged verbal assaults and were close to go into a physical one. Fortunately a teacher and a committee member came running after he saw the crowd of students getting bigger and louder.

The committee member showed them the Carnival layout. To Dae-Jung's surprise, that booth now had Chin-Ho's class written on it. He swore that he did not misread the arrangement when a committee showed them earlier this morning. His classmates agreed with him. They saw it too.

The teacher warned the So children for causing the trouble and mentioned that he was going to record this incident in their files. They protested but the teacher gave them another warning for questioning his decisions. Dae-Jung and his classmates had to forego their booth.

His young innocent mind did not understand why Chin-Ho and the teachers there were so mean to him, his Hyung and his Noona. Dae-Jung wiped away his tears.

… and many more incidents… involving one boy named Chin-Ho…

 **Present time**

"I'm sorry to ask, but is everything alright at home? Usually children misbehave as a way of releasing their stress and also to get the parents' attention." Mr. Park said.

The Principal's blunt question startled both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Jae Hwa's file that was in Ga Eul's hands dropped to the floor. Yi Jeong's hands shook so hard that Dae-Jung's file that he was holding shook too.

"These are not my children." Ga Eul protested. Her voice trembled from the shock of the reports in those files.

"Are you sure these are their files?" Yi Jeong added. He looked into Mr. Park's eyes, searching for the truth.

"I'm afraid so Mr. So, Mrs. So." said Mr. Park. "These are all reported by their teachers. I'm sorry."

"I don't believe them. I don't believe them all." Ga Eul tried to hold back her tears.

She looked at her husband. "Honey, these are not our children."

Yi Jeong's heart was crushed at what he saw in his wife's eyes – shock and sadness. Her tears swelled and she then lost to her broken heart. The tears came rolling down her cheeks.

Yi Jeong embraced his wife, trying to calm her. Mr. Park lowered his gaze.

"Jagiya. Please. Let's get to the bottom of this together. We need to know the truth." Yi Jeong comforted Ga Eul who was now sobbing against his chest.

"I just can't believe that they did all these. They didn't tell us anything. Why Honey? Why?" Ga Eul wiped her tears. She was also embarrassed because Mr. Park got to see her in that condition.

After Ga Eul was calmer, she and Yi Jeong turned to Mr. Park.

"Mr. Park, we need to talk to our children now, please," Yi Jeong requested.

Yi Jeong did not understand why, but he saw Mr. Park's face paled at his request.

"I think that won't be necessary Mr. So," replied Mr. Park. "I asked you to come in to let you know about your children and to understand why they behaved as they did. If you wanted to talk to them, then I think it's best if you could do it at home. We don't want to embarrass the children."

"No!" Mr. Park and Yi Jeong were surprised at Ga Eul's raised voice.

"We need to talk to them now, right here. We need to see this boy, Chin-Ho too. We should get the truths from our children and from him." Ga Eul was firm with her decision. She was determined to know the truths. She was a strong believer that children do not tell lies and that children would not lie. If her children were guilty as charged, then she and her husband would do what they should do.

Yi Jeong cringed at his wife's voice. He knew what it meant. She would not budge from her stand. He looked at Mr. Park and conveyed the message through his eyes. Mr. Park had no other choice.

A few minutes had passed. Dae-Hyun, Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung arrived outside of the Principal's office. They were puzzled as to why they were summoned to his office. They did not remember doing anything wrong. Dae-Jung had a scared look on his face. Dae-Hyun tried to calm his heart. Jae Hwa held Dae-Jung's hand to steady her anxiety.

Mr. Park's secretary opened the door for them. When they entered, all three halted at the same time, surprised to see Omma and Appa together with the Principal. Then, Dae-Jung and Jae Hwa ran towards their parents. Jae Hwa hugged her Omma and Dae-Jung, his Appa. Dae-Hyun walked towards his parents. The three children looked at the three elders alternately. What is going on? Why are Omma and Appa here? All three children had the same questions running through their minds.

A minute later, a boy came in. He was three inches taller than Jae Hwa and was a handsome boy. Everybody turned to look at him.

Chin-Ho looked at Mr. Park, his 'enemies', Ga Eul and lastly held his gaze at Yi Jeong.

"Appa?"


	3. The Chin-Ho Boy

**A.N.** Love all your reviews. Don't know how else to say but loads and loads of thank you for your support for WSTD.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own these BOF characters but the children and *sigh* Chin-Ho.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Chin-Ho Boy**

"Appa?" Chin-Ho said, not once blinking his eyes, still on Yi Jeong.

Each one of the So family members had his and her jaw dropped. Yi Jeong felt all the blood rushed away from his face. His eyes widen at the sight of this boy who had just called him 'Appa'. Yi Jeong was beyond shocked.

Dae-Jung was still hugging Appa. When he heard Chin-Ho spoke, he became confused. He did not understand why Chin-Ho called his Appa Appa. Was Chin-Ho trying to hurt him, his Hyung and Noona again? How dare he? But Dae-Jung was also afraid that Chin-Ho would take his Appa away from him. He would never be happy again if he lost Appa. His life would mean nothing without Appa.

Dae-Jung never liked it when Appa had to go out of the city or country for his business meetings and all. Every time that he had to go, Yi Jeong had to leave the t-shirt that he last wore, unwashed, for Dae-Jung to hold whenever he wanted to sleep. Dae-Jung needed to feel that Appa was near him, a habit that Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa always teased him about. Now knowing that Appa had another son, for him it meant Appa was going to live with that other son, that… that… that Chin-Ho. Dae-Jung could never live peacefully with the idea.

"This is my Appa. This is my Appa. This is my Appa," he whispered continuously. Dae-Jung tightened his hands around his Appa's waist.

Meanwhile, the eldest of the So children looked at Chin-Ho, then Yi Jeong, then Chin-Ho and then at Yi Jeong again. He saw Appa's face still bloodless. "What is going on? Did this boy just called my father Appa? This boy who never stops making our lives difficult? Who is he, really, to Appa? Is he Appa's son too? Is he my brother? How could that be? This is not right. Appa loves us. Appa loves Omma." Questions after questions ran through his mind.

Dae-Hyun searched his memories for any event or incident that showed Appa not loving them, or any time that Appa seriously fought with Omma. He could not find any, not as far as his memory could remember of. All that came out were their best family moments together. Yes, there were times when Appa was strict and firm and scolded them, but those were because their sibling fights got too rough or when they broke Appa's precious pots and vases.

Oh no! Wait! There was that one time when they were playing tag team wrestling. He and Dae-Hwan on one team while Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung on another. It was Dae-Hyun against Dae-Jung. Dae-Hyun had his legs locking Dae-Jung's while his hands were around his brother's neck, locking it too. Dae-Jung tried to reach for Jae Hwa's hand but she was a little too far for him to tag.

Without warning, little Dae-Hwan came near and jumped on them. He wanted to join in on the smack down. Out of surprise from this sudden jump and extra weight, Dae-Hyun reflexively whipped his hand at Dae-Hwan. Dae-Hwan fell back and hit his head hard on the floor. The impact from the hit was too much that Dae-Hwan did not respond to them for one long minute before finally wailing his heart out from the pain. It was a very terrifying moment for the So family.

Dae-Hyun's punishment for that, other than a whole day of lecture from Appa was to take care of Dae-Hwan for a week. He had to help bathe and dress his youngest brother twice a day, fed him during breakfast and dinner, played with Dae-Hwan after he got back from school and read him stories until the little guy fell asleep. Nobody was allowed to help Dae-Hyun with these chores. It was one busy and testing week for him since he had to squeeze in time to do his homework. Plus, he was not allowed to attend his favorite pottery classes with Appa.

"But that could not be a reason for Appa to not love me anymore right? It was an accident. Everything went back to normal after that," he said, more to coaxing his own racing heart.

Then Dae-Hyun thoughts went to his parents. To be honest, he had seen some loud exchange of words and small fights between his parents, but those were playful fights. Omma sometimes pretended to sulk when Appa came back home late after work but Appa always knew how to get back into Omma's good book. Appa usually hugged and kissed Omma or brought back a bouquet of Omma's favorite flowers. That always made Omma happy.

Appa loved to tease Omma just to initiate a string of debates from Omma. Yi Jeong once told Dae-Hyun that he loved how Ga Eul was very passionate in the matters that were close to her heart, such as photography, children and charity work. He loved how she would stand strong and firm with her beliefs. He loved that his wife had her own mind and not afraid to say it out loud. Appa loved Omma. At least that was what Dae-Hyun believed in all of his 13 years of life.

If Appa loved Omma very much, then why did Appa have another child from another woman?

Dae-Hyun's head suddenly felt heavy. He refused to believe that this monster a few feet away from him was his brother. He then took small steps closer to Yi Jeong, fists balled next to his sides. When he was next to Appa, he turned his head to look at Omma.

Omma was stiff frozen. Her eyes were also on this Chin-Ho boy but her expression blank.

Jae Hwa did not know what else to do. "Is it true that my worst enemy is my brother? But he is in my class. He is my age. Is he my twin? Separated at birth? It can't be. Chin-Ho is one month older than me. If he is my brother, why is he so cruel and vile towards me? Aren't siblings supposed to love each other? Hold on there! What am I thinking? This is not true, is it? If this is true, then can it be? Does Appa have another wife? Is Appa going to bring Chin-Ho and his mother into our house? Will Appa still love us?" Jae Hwa's mind, though young, was not that naïve to understand the matter of adults. She forced herself not to cry.

Jae Hwa then remembered all the evil things that Chin-Ho had done to her and her brothers, especially Dae-Jung. Oh her poor Dae-Jung. He was the most polite and the gentlest of the So children, and Chin-Ho knew it. He always picked on Dae-Jung. Jae Hwa hated Chin-Ho more for that.

Moreover, she could not imagine if Chin-Ho was really her brother. They were so opposite of each other. They could never be alright with each other. Who would Appa side whenever they have a fight? The thought scared her young heart. Jae Hwa shook her head vigorously. She quickly scolded herself mentally for even thinking about it. "Nothing is confirmed yet Jae Hwa," as she told herself.

Jae Hwa was in Omma's embrace when she felt Omma's body began to shaken up. She held Omma tighter.

Ga Eul was at a crossroad – her mind debating her heart. Should she listen to her mind or should she follow her heart?

Her mind told her not to jump into conclusion. She was professionally trained to be a rational person and to question matters that were uncertain of their validity. Everything needed to be checked and confirmed of its truthfulness. She could not simply trust a boy's word, a boy whom she had never met before. She should not trust his word blindly. Furthermore, this boy was linked directly to her children for being in so much trouble. She needed to pull out the truth from the boy and most importantly from her husband So Yi Jeong.

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding, Ga Eul. You might have misinterpreted this boy's body language," as she comforted her stunned heart.

But then, were her eyes playing tricks on her too? She could see that Chin-Ho had his mouth and chin similar to her husband's. As much as she wanted to believe that it was a coincidence and confusion and that they had heard Chin-Ho wrong, an unwelcomed feeling managed to slowly slither its way into her heart. Her heart was beginning to question her husband's love and loyalty to her. Ga Eul's heartbeats went faster and wilder.

What if Chin-Ho really was Yi Jeong's son? Who was Chin-Ho's mother? Where had Yi Jeong been hiding this family of his? Was he married to this other woman or was she his mistress? When did it all start? Chin-Ho is 10 years old, like Jae Hwa. That could only mean one thing. Both she and this woman gave birth to their child in the same year. It also meant that Yi Jeong was already with Chin-Ho's mother when he was four years into his marriage with Ga Eul. But how long had Yi Jeong and that woman been together?

It did not really matter.

So Yi Jeong was definitely cheating on Chu Ga Eul.

Ga Eul felt her heart and eyes stung. She remembered that day ages ago in that park when Yi Jeong had told her that he needed her in his life. She remembered that day in her parents' home when Yi Jeong promised them that he would take care of their only daughter and never hurt or made her cry.

She remembered that day when they stood on that altar facing each other, eyes locked lovingly and hands held firm. It was the glorious day when they exchanged their wedding vows.

So Yi Jeong promised to the power of heaven above that Chu Ga Eul would be the only woman that he would love and treasure until the end of time.

So Yi Jeong had broken his vow. So Yi Jeong, her husband had betrayed her love.

Ga Eul put her right hand over her now aching heart and tried her hardest not to lose herself in front of her children.

Am I not good enough for you Honey? What does she have that I don't? Do I bore you with my complaints about the children? Am I tiring you? Am I controlling your life? Do you feel suffocated married to me? Do I not please you anymore? Do I not make you happy anymore Yi Jeong?

Ga Eul lowered her head.

Do you not love me anymore, Yi Jeong Sunbae?

Her tears were about to release themselves from their dam.

"Stop it Chu Ga Eul! Stop thinking nonsense!" Her logical mind suddenly reprimanded her. "There must be a good explanation to all of these. You don't know whether this is true. Think about it Chu Ga Eul! Think! Don't let your emotions control you!"

During the whole 14 years of their marriage, the longest time that Yi Jeong was away from his family for business trips, conferences and exhibitions was two weeks. Most of the times, it was only 4 days. Every day that he was away but still in the country, he would try to either call or video chat with the family twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Otherwise, it would be once a day. "Yi Jeong wouldn't dare having an affair, right? He was always with Mr. Park Gi Tae, his loyal assistant," Ga Eul told herself.

Furthermore, he always came straight home after his long busy day at the museum. He seldom went out clubbing, much to Woo Bin's frustration. There were occasions when Woo Bin would get 'free' time from Jae Kyung to go out on his own. Of course Woo Bin would turn to his clubbing 'twin' i.e. Yi Jeong. Unfortunately for Woo Bin, his 'twin' preferred his quality time with the children. Should they want to have some F4 brotherly bonding time Yi Jeong would always suggest that they met up at either one of their mansion. Each of the F4 members had a recreational room at home, just like their F4's at Shinhwa High School, way back when.

Weekends were the most awaited days for the children, as well as Yi Jeong. They had so many activities planned out by the children, whether indoor or outdoor. Yi Jeong loved his children so much to have children from another woman, right? When would he have the time to flirt, let alone sleep with another woman, right? Yi Jeong loved Ga Eul, right? He had been in love with her for how many years now? He would not love another. Right, Chu Ga Eul?

Ga Eul tried to recall a time when she had a huge fight with Yi Jeong. She could not find any. Their fights were never major. They were light playful normal husband and wife exchange of opinions, as Ga Eul and Yi Jeong called them, done in slightly raised voices. They always patched things up right after.

…Wait! Except for that one fight… that one night…

 **Flashback**

Yi Jeong was having a very bad day at the museum. His exhibition was due in two weeks but so many things went wrong and so many plans delayed. He was under a lot of stress. When he came home, he was hoping to continue with some work in his home office.

As he entered the office, little Dae-Hyun was playing with some papers, laughing heartily at some sound. Little Dae-Hyun was tearing Appa's working papers and was laughing at the sound the papers made. Ga Eul was nowhere to be found.

"Dae-Hyun!" Yi Jeong could no longer control his temper.

His voice startled Little Dae-Hyun. He immediately stopped tearing the papers and looked up at Appa. "Appa!" He grinned widely and went to hug Appa.

Out of anger, Yi Jeong pushed him and rushed to his torn papers. Dae-Hyun fell and started to cry. Ga Eul was just in time to catch the whole incident. She was shocked at her husband's roughness towards Dae-Hyun. She picked up the crying Dae-Hyun and confronted Yi Jeong. He was still gathering up his papers. His face was red from anger.

"Honey, what's going on? Why did you push Dae-Hyun?" her voice controlled. She could not believe that Yi Jeong was harsh on their little son.

Yi Jeong turned around and glared at his wife. "Where were you huh?" he screamed at her. "Look at what he did to my papers! These are important! What am I supposed to do now huh? This was why I didn't want this room to be an activity room!" he was still screaming at her, his hands holding up the papers.

Little Dae-Hyun cried even louder. Ga Eul was shocked at her husband's response.

With a shaky voice, Ga Eul defended herself.

"Firstly, it was YOUR idea to turn this room into a mini library as well as an activity room and as YOUR home office." She tried hard to control herself from crying.

"Secondly, I just stepped out to the restroom for awhile to wash my hands." The restroom was just outside the room. Ga Eul and Dae-Hyun had just finished coloring a drawing, a nightly activity that Dae-Hyun insisted on.

"I didn't expect Dae-Hyun to do that. I am really sorry about your papers. I am. It's my fault for leaving him unattended. But you didn't have to push him. He's just a little child. He doesn't know that the papers are important. Honey…"

"Don't Honey me! Yes! This is all your fault!" he threw the papers that were in his hands to Ga Eul's face.

"Yi Jeong!" She could not hold back her tears any longer.

Her husband stormed out of the room. Ga Eul ran to follow him. But he was too quick. Some moments after, Ga Eul watched his car speeding off leaving the mansion. Little Dae-Hyun was still crying in her arms.

It was three in the morning. Ga Eul could not sleep. Yes. She was deeply hurt by what Yi Jeong had done to her earlier, but she needed to wait for her husband. They needed to talk about what had happened. She waited for him downstairs in their family living room.

She had tried calling his phone, but all of her calls went to his voicemail. She did not call Woo Bin for she was embarrassed to tell him about their problem. So she prayed that her husband would not do anything that would harm him.

Ten minutes later, Ga Eul heard his car engine. She quickly ran to the main door and opened it. To her surprise, Yi Jeong was drunk. His was a mess. Ga Eul did not want to think about how he was able to drive in that condition. Maybe it was his subconscious mind that led him safe back home or maybe it was a miracle. Whatever it was, she was relieved that he was home at last.

She helped him up to their bedroom with much difficulty. He was talking nonsense, giggling and laughing all the way to the bedroom. He played with her hair and pinched her cheeks. "Woman… hic… beautiful… hic… kiss me… hahahahahaha."

Ga Eul led Yi Jeong to their bed. He was still spouting nonsense and incoherent words. Ga Eul took off his t-shirt and as she was trying to pull off his pants, Yi Jeong suddenly grabbed her arms and yanked her down. He hugged her tightly, his nose nuzzling her neck.

"Sexy woman… come 'ere… wife… hic… screamed at her… hic…" he tightened his hold on Ga Eul, his eyes closed. "You want me? Hahahahaha" Ga Eul froze. "Sorry sexy... I love wife… Ga Eul-yang…" and then he passed out.

Ga Eul heart was beating fast, very fast, very very fast.

 **End of flashback**

That woman in his drunken rambling? But… Could she be?

Yi Jeong turned his head to look at his wife. There she sat on that sofa, her hand over her heart. She was unnervingly quiet. She had a frown on her beautiful face.

His heart clenched, butterflies wild in his stomach. He knew that expression too well. She was having a monologue inside. Yi Jeong never liked it when she was in that state. Yi Jeong was scared to think what that monologue was about.

"What are you thinking right now Jagiya?" he asked her, in his heart.

Ga Eul my love, please don't hate me. Please…


	4. The Truth

**A.N:** Thank you for your reviews, love and support. Greatly appreciate them.

How are you today? Is life treating you good? Yes? Great! Not really? Don't worry. Just yell "PLOT TWIST".

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Truth**

Ga Eul my love, please don't hate me.

Yi Jeong knew that whenever Ga Eul was deep in a monologue, it was always because of him. It was because of something that he had done that made her furious mad. A monologue meant that she was deliberating on words to say and actions to take.

Like the one time when he had screwed up the date of Dae-Hwan's 3rd birthday party with the opening of a new art gallery in Busan.

When he first received the invitation to the opening event two weeks ago, he had politely declined since it coincided with the party. Ga Eul had insisted that he took up on the invitation. It was a good opportunity for the So Museum for a possible collaboration with this art gallery. Plus they could have Dae-Hwan's party on a later date. It was not compulsory to have the party exactly on that date, as she reasoned to him.

However, Yi Jeong refused saying that he could always go to the gallery on a later date, but Dae-Hwan's 3rd birthday only came once in their lifetime. He decided to go to Busan the day after the party. After all, it was a three day event at the new art gallery.

Mrs. Lee his secretary and Mr. Park Gi Tae his assistant were on leave, so he had to book the flight ticket himself, for him and for Park Gi Tae. Moreover, he did not want to disturb them on their off day. Since married to Ga Eul, he was forced to learn to not overspend, and taking a private plane for a relatively short distance from Seoul to Busan was a big no-no to Ga Eul.

Unfortunately, Yi Jeong was in a bit of a rush for a meeting and did not do a thorough check up on the online booking. He had mistakenly clicked on the wrong date. It was the date of Dae-Hwan's birthday party.

It was already too late for a change of the flight date when he realized on the slip up. Ga Eul went quiet when he told her about it. She looked at him, her glare was intense. Her mind was churning and deciding on what to do. Invitations to the party had already been given out and plans were already made. She closed her eyes and massaged her temple. Yi Jeong was scared at her sight and prayed that she would not hate him for the mistake.

At last, Ga Eul insisted that he went to the gallery opening since she was not in favor of wasting hard-earned money if he was to change the date. Dae-Hwan and his Hyungs and Noona threw tantrums because they had to postpone the birthday party. Dae-Hwan did not want to celebrate it without Appa.

There too, was the other time of Ga Eul's monologue when she caught him drawing a picture of a vase for Dae-Hyun's first pottery project, saying that he just wanted to help. Also, what about that time when he accidentally left the children at the park for an hour in his haste to buy Ga Eul a big bouquet of flowers for their 15th dating anniversary? Fortunately for him Harabeoji Kim was also there with the children.

…and then there were a few more other incidents.

Now at this particular moment his beloved wife was in one. His heart told him that it was about this boy Chin-Ho.

Yi Jeong stood straight, watching Ga Eul. He could see that she was fighting with her inner self. Sensing his eyes on her, Ga Eul looked up and caught her husband's eyes. Yi Jeong heart instantly shattered. Her eyes, his wife's beautiful doe eyes, they showed hurt, pain and betrayal.

"Please… Please Jagiya. Please do not misunderstand. I love you Chu Ga Eul. I love our children. I would never stop loving all of you with all my heart. Don't you trust me?" Yi Jeong conveyed his words to Ga Eul through his eyes.

He did not want to create any commotion, not in front of his children, not in front of Mr. Park the Principal. Most importantly, he did not want Ga Eul his love to hate him for something that he did not do… or did he?

Why did this boy call me Appa? I have never met him before. Who is this boy? His mind was greatly puzzled.

Yi Jeong swore that he had been faithful to Ga Eul even before that day in the park years ago, when he first confessed his feelings to her. He remembered exactly the day when he realized full heartedly of his love for her. It was three days after she showed him Eun Jae's billboard message up on those roofs. It was the day of that almost kiss in his studio.

He knew that he was attracted to her since the day that he took her for that makeover with the aim of avenging her broken heart from that no good jerk ex-boyfriend of hers. He admitted that at first the attraction was solely physical, like that time in New Caledonia, but now, there was this something else that lured him to her. Was it her innocence, or her boldness and spunkiness, or maybe it was her kind heart? He did not know what it was. All he knew was that Chu Ga Eul was slowly creeping her way into his heart, and he liked it.

He was still into his hedonistic life after that avenge day, but one night at one of Woo Bin's family's posh nightclubs, Woo Bin asked him why he was seeing his 'twin' less and less at the clubs and bars. Yi Jeong himself was surprised at the question. He did not even realize it. It was true. Another thing that surprised him was that he could not really remember when he last brought a girl to his studio. He wondered why.

As the days went by, event after event were unfold with regards to him, his parents and Eun Jae. Ga Eul was a constant in those events. She had helped him with all her heart. Yi Jeong finally acknowledged that he needed her in his life. As he thought about his feelings for her, he had also realized that his Casanova life was put to a full stop a day after she came to his studio asking for a real date and told him that she liked him. He regretted with all his heart that he had rejected her then, and he unquestionably regretted his outrages offer of her to his father. If ever he could turn back time.

But those were in the past. Now, she was his and he was hers. He would always be faithful to her.

On the day of Yi Jeong's departure to Sweden Jan Di was not shy of giving him a piece of her mind. She even gave him a long list of things that she would do to him should he go astray and hurt her best friend's feelings. Number one on the list was of course her legendary spin kick like the one that she had bestowed upon Jun Pyo, once upon a time. Number two would be her smashing his beloved orange Lotus car with a hockey stick. Yi Jeong was terrified after reading the long list.

It seemed that the F3 had fed Jan Di stories about the beautiful gorgeous women of Sweden and that Yi Jeong might not be able to hold himself back. After all, he was once a Casanova. Nightclubs and women were his playthings.

Of course those were just the F3's pact of scaring and teasing Jan Di. Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had witnessed the positive changes that this petite lady by the name of Chu Ga Eul had brought out of their 'brother' even within this short period of time since the two first declared their love to each other until today, the day that he was leaving for Sweden.

The F3 all knew very well that their 'brother' was a whipped man now. They knew that So Yi Jeong was so in love with Chu Ga Eul and that he would never ever look at any other woman.

Yi Jeong would not deny that his time in Sweden was quite trying. Not because he could not resist the many charming and beautiful Swedish women, but because there were many a time that he had to politely decline and refuse some women's attempts to hook up with him. He told them that he already had a girlfriend back home, much to their disappointment.

Hey, what women would not be attracted to a handsome hunk like him, and what women would not be mesmerized by his dazzling million dollar smiles? Those were the times when he thought that his good look was bringing him a lot of trouble with women. He wished that Ga Eul was there with him so that the women would stop hitting on him.

Nothing was hidden from Ga Eul during all the four years that they were separated, including the stories about those women. The F3 sometimes teased him for 'reporting' everything to Ga Eul. They would say "What Ga Eul doesn't know, doesn't hurt Ga Eul," as they playfully suggested that he go out and have fun without restrictions at the nightclubs and bars.

If the F3 were there next to him, Yi Jeong would had given them some tongue lashings and a smack on their heads for saying that. Then again, he knew that they were just joking. Still, he would have enjoyed smacking their heads.

"Jagiya, I have always been faithful to you. Don't you believe me, my love?" he said to her with his eyes.

"When have I ever been with any other woman after you?" His eyes continued to relay his message, pleading that she would believe in him.

Suddenly Yi Jeong felt his heart constricted. A vague memory came to his mind and as he thought deeper about it, it became clearer and clearer. He felt his heart skipped a beat.

Yi Jeong remembered that one fight… that one night.

 **Flashback**

So Yi Jeong stormed out of his home office, furious. He needed to get out of the house before he did anything else that would later make him regret. He needed to get out quick. He ran upstairs to their bedroom, grabbed his wallet and car key and within minutes was already speeding off leaving the So Mansion.

Before he opened the car door he heard Ga Eul screamed his name and little Dae-Hyun in her arms, was crying his heart out.

Yi Jeong drove aimlessly through the city of Seoul. He was still fuming. He was so angry that Ga Eul could be so irresponsible and left Dae-Hyun alone, unattended. "Doesn't she know that Dae-Hyun is not the type of boy who could just sit still? How could she?" Yi Jeong was still blaming his wife for what had happened.

"Now I have to redo the whole paperwork. It's going to take me days and the stupid exhibition….! Arrghhhhh! Ga Eul! How could you? Arrrghhhh!"

He screamed and hit the steering wheel hard. The thought of having to do unnecessary extra work further stressed him out.

He was passing a building, still cursing his unlucky fate, when his eyes suddenly caught an electronic billboard on the side of the road. It showed a happy family of a father, mother, a small boy and a small girl.

As if hit by lightning Yi Jeong had a shock. Dae-Hyun's crying face came to him and his son's crying voice startled him. He saw himself pushing his little Dae-Hyun roughly. Yi Jeong abruptly hit the car brake. It screeched pitch-high and stopped in the middle of the road. Fortunately for him, there was no vehicle behind him.

He then quickly pulled over to the side of the road. Regrets and shame flooded his heart and mind. How could he do that to his precious son? How could he not control his temper?

"He is just a little boy Yi Jeong. Are you crazy? You don't hurt your son." Yi Jeong reprimanded himself.

He was ashamed of his harsh action towards the innocent Dae-Hyun.

Yi Jeong felt his tears streamed down his face. "Appa is sorry Baby. Appa is sorry. Please forgive Appa. Please forgive Appa Baby." He kept chanting those words in between his cry.

The next person he remembered was his wife. He remembered her shocked face when he threw those papers to her face. How could he be so cruel to her? How was it that he had the heart to hurt her that way?

Yi Jeong tears were unstoppable.

He needed to go back home that instant. He needed to ask for his son's forgiveness, for his wife's forgiveness. He prayed that they would forgive him for if he was in their place, he would never forgive himself.

But he was too ashamed to go back to them, especially to his wife. Dae-Hyun might forgive him easily because he was still small and did not fully understand of what had happened, but Ga Eul? He was afraid that Ga Eul would hate him forever. He was not ready to go back yet. He then did what he had not done for a very long, long time.

So Yi Jeong went to a nearby bar to down his sorrow and hope to calm his heart and clear his mind a little before he went back home. If ever he knew how wrong that decision was. If ever he knew what awaited him in that bar.

The music was loud. People were dancing, seducing, flirting, smoking and drinking. Yi Jeong felt suffocated when he first entered the bar, but a voice in his head told him that it was okay. He only needed a drink or two, just to let go of some of his stress and ponder on what he should do when he get back to Ga Eul. Yi Jeong headed straight to the counter.

A shot turned into two, then three and now he was on his sixth. Maybe thinking about how he screwed up with Ga Eul had led him to drink more. Or maybe it was the alcohol itself, luring him into more and more. Or maybe it was that old feeling of being comfortable in his used to be 'comfort zone'. Yi Jeong was already starting to feel tipsy.

"Hey, gorgeous. Mind if I join you?" a sexy tall woman sat next to him.

Yi Jeong turned to look at her. She was dressed like all those women whom he used to flirt and go out with during his Casanova glorious days. She was a very beautiful voluptuous woman. Her perfume smelt familiar, a scent that he loved the most. He missed the scent. Yi Jeong gave her a small smile.

Elated and encouraged by his smile, the woman moved in closer. She put her hand on his arm, slowly caressing it.

"How does a cute guy like you get to be alone all by himself? No date tonight?" She inched her hand up towards his shoulder and neck.

"I can be yours tonight if you like, So Yi Jeong," as she whispered into his ear.

Yi Jeong looked straight into her dark brown doe eyes.

 **End of flashback**

"Oh my god!" Yi Jeong's heart thumped wildly.

"What did I do? Did I sleep with that woman? I can't remember. No! I didn't. Did I? No!" Yi Jeong was going out of his mind thinking about it.

"Please god. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't betray Ga Eul. I would never. Oh please, please god."

Yi Jeong saw that Ga Eul sported a frown while still looking at him.

"Is Ga Eul thinking of the same thing?"

He then remembered the morning after.

* * *

She woke him up after she put a glass of water on the bed side table. It was already late into the mid morning. She asked if he still wanted to go to work considering his state from before. He said yes. He had a lot of work to do. Yi Jeong noticed that she cringed when he said that. Sadness was also evident on her lovely face.

But he also wanted to talk to her about last night. However, she declined and told him that he might want to get ready for work. "We'll talk after you get back tonight," was what she suggested. Then she went to prepare his clothes and breakfast alias mid morning snack.

Ga Eul was very quiet at the table. She avoided his eyes the whole time that they were eating. Yi Jeong said sorry for being a jerk but she just nodded her head, eyes still avoiding his. He asked her where Dae-Hyun was for he had not seen him this morning. She informed that Dae-Hyun was with her Omma and Appa. They came to take him to the park, a weekly morning activity that started since Dae-Hyun was one year old.

The usual routine would be her giving him a kiss and a hug before he went to work. But that morning was different. She just stood there watching him walked to his car. He turned around and went to her. He tried to kiss her but as his lips were about to meet hers, she turned her head to the side. His lips met her cheek, instead. He was hurt by her action, but painfully understood why. At least she let him hugged her. He also felt that he was not at loss as she returned his hug. However, as he got into his car, she did not wave him goodbye. Her sweet smile too, was missing from her usually cheerful face.

Yi Jeong could not concentrate on his work. He kept thinking about Ga Eul. At 2 post meridiem he left the Museum and headed back home. He could not wait for tonight. He needed to talk to his wife now. Her silence and actions were killing him.

Ahjussi Kim informed Yi Jeong that his in-laws had taken Dae-Hyun to the mall. They had noticed Ga Eul's condition when they came earlier this morning. Furthermore, their grandson had told them what happened the night before. "Appa pushed Baby. Appa yelled at Omma. Baby and Omma cried," was all that he said. They were shocked but decided that they would not interfere.

For them, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong should learn how to deal with their problems by themselves. The elder Chus would watch by the sidelines and wait until the young couple decided to ask for their help. They believed that their daughter and son-in-law were mature enough to work things out.

It was actually Mr. Chu's idea to take Dae-Hyun to the mall. He felt that Yi Jeong would come home early. "But he's busy at work," as his wife protested. "Trust me. It's a husband's instinct."

Ga Eul was alone in the library. She was sitting at the activity table. Her eyes fixed on his office table but her mind was somewhere else. Yi Jeong's torn papers were on it. She put them there last night after he left the mansion. The sadness in her eyes was still there. Yi Jeong felt guiltier with every step that he made towards his wife.

"Ga Eul," he softly called as he came closer.

Startled, Ga Eul quickly stood up. She did not expect him to be home at that hour. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I… I… I…," and nothing else. He was very nervous.

"Yi Jeong…" and she still surprised.

"Have you had your lunch? I'll go and prepare it for you," Ga Eul headed to the door. As she walked pass by her husband, she lowered her head.

Yi Jeong grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving the room. He turned her to face him and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Ga Eul. I'm sorry Jagiya. I'm sorry that I've hurt you." He wept into her hair.

Ga Eul stood still in his embrace, tears now running down her cheeks. Slowly, she brought her hands to embrace her husband back.

Both husband and wife were in each other's arms for a few minutes, sobbing and crying. Then, Yi Jeong broke the embrace, interlaced his fingers with hers and led her outside of the library. They were not going to have that conversation in here. He did not want their staff to hear them.

So Yi Jeong led his love upstairs to their bedroom. His eyes never left hers all their way there.

Yi Jeong locked the bedroom door. He guided her to the Cleopatra sofa at one corner of the room. It was her favorite spot.

"Ga Eul," he cleared his throat. Ga Eul looked at him, her eyes and nose red from her cry.

"I am very sorry for what I've done to you and Dae-Hyun. I regret my actions. I don't have any reason to defend myself for what I did, but please, talk to me Ga Eul."

He took her hands and brought them to his chest.

"I'm ashamed of hurting you and our son. I am a horrible husband and father. Forgive me Ga Eul."

Ga Eul was still quiet, but her eyes did not leave his. She was searching for an answer.

"Please talk to me Jagiya, please."

"Yi Jeong." Her voice trembled. She paused for a moment. Her eyes were still damped with tears.

"Yes, Jagiya."

"Last night, who was that woman?"

Yi Jeong's hands that were holding hers dropped to his laps, bringing hers along. His heart stopped at her query.

"Wh..What?" Woman? What woman? His heart raced wild and his mind tried to remember what he did last night, post their fight.

"Ga Eul… I… I…"

"Is there another woman Yi Jeong?" her voice trailed low. She had a decision to make, depending on what his answer was going to be.

"No! No! There is no other Ga Eul!" he was hurt by her question. How could she think that there was another? Didn't she know him better?

"How could y.." he wanted her to know that he was hurt by those words.

"You mentioned another woman last night, Yi Jeong. You said sexy woman. Did she want you? Do you want her too?" Ga Eul's tears came rushing down again.

Yi Jeong was shocked to hear it came from Ga Eul. What did I do last night? What have I done? He questioned himself, trying hard to remember this woman.

Ga Eul pulled away her hands from his and brought them to her chest. She was trying to lessen the pain in her heart. She was afraid of what he had to say.

And then he remembered. He remembered the woman from the bar.

Yi Jeong quickly reached for Ga Eul's hands. She tried pulling them away, but his hold was firm. He pulled her closer to him.

"NO! I don't want anyone else. I only want you."

Ga Eul shook her head. She did not know if she could believe him.

"Last night, a woman did come to me. She offered herself to me."

Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul stiffened at his words. He was going to be truthful to her. No secrets to hide, none at all.

"I told her to go away. I told her that I love my wife, that I love you."

Yi Jeong knew that those were not enough for his wife to believe.

"Ga Eul, please remember. What else did I say last night?"

Yi Jeong had to try. He needed to know. He did not remember what he said to her in his drunken state, but somewhere deep in his heart, he knew that it was going to make her believe him.

"You want me? Hahahahaha. Sorry sexy... I love wife… Ga Eul-yang… Sorry sexy... I love wife… Ga Eul-yang… Sorry sexy... I love wife… Ga Eul-yang…"

Ga Eul's eyes widen, realization dawn on her. Her husband was telling the truth.

Her tears were now mixtures of relief, happy and shame. Relief and happy that he was still hers, and shame for she had doubted his love and loyalty to her. Immediately Ga Eul embraced Yi Jeong. She did not want to let go of her husband.

"I'm sorry Ga Eul. I'm sorry that I've hurt you." But he too was very grateful that she at last believed in him. Yi Jeong tightened his embrace.

They were in each other's embrace for a long moment, sobbing and crying. Every few seconds or so, he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her lips.

He had missed her badly.

* * *

Yi Jeong let out a heavy sigh. He was relieved that he now remembered. He did not do anything crazy with that woman in the bar. Most importantly he was relieved that his wife had believed him.

But why was Ga Eul still in deep thoughts? Was she doubtful of him again?

Yi Jeong prayed hard that the answer was no.

"Appa?" Again, the Chin-Ho boy had spoken. "What is going on?"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong both snapped their head towards Chin-Ho.

The three young So stared at Chin-Ho with mixed emotions. Dae-Hyun had to control himself from going to Chin-Ho and punch that mouth for calling his father Appa. Jae Hwa directed her sight to Chin-Ho, Omma, Appa and at Chin-Ho again. She gritted her teeth hard. Dae-Jung further tightened his hold on his Appa. The children were still silent.

"Why are you calling him Appa?" "Do I know you, boy?"

Both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong simultaneously asked, both with trembling voices.

Startled by Yi Jeong's question, Ga Eul instantaneously looked back at her husband. Her eyes widen. Even their children were surprised at Appa's query.

"What?" Ga Eul was downright confused.

"You don't know him? He's not your son? But he called you Appa." Ga Eul did not know whom to believe anymore.

"Mr. So and Mrs. So wanted to talk to you." Mr. Park the Principal had finally spoken, addressing Chin-Ho.

"Mr. So, Mrs. So, children, this is my son Park Chin-Ho."


	5. The Real Reason

**A.N:** Hi! Thanks again everyone for squeezing in your time to read and review this story. Love and appreciate them as always. Posting this one up a little earlier than usual because it's going to be a bit busy for me in the upcoming days.

Don't forget to smile at a random person ^_^. Take care all.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Real Reason**

All five So members simultaneously turned to look at the Principal. Once again their eyes went wide and their jaws hung opened.

Why didn't the Principal say so earlier? It would have saved everyone the unnecessary confusion and anxiety. More importantly for Ga Eul, she was ashamed of herself for questioning her husband's love for her. She should not have had an ounce of doubt in her beings about Yi Jeong's loyalty. Her husband did not deserve these doubts. He had been faithful in all these years. She had not missed his worry and scare when he looked at her. Hence Ga Eul mentally told herself to ask for his forgiveness. As for the young Sos, they were very relieved that Appa was still theirs and theirs only.

But why in the world did the boy look at Yi Jeong when he said Appa?

Within that short period of time, the So family had learned a valuable lesson – do not jump into conclusions so easily. Else, its impact and effect could have been catastrophic.

Everybody began to relax a little from the previous worked up tension. It was now time to face the real reason of the elder Sos' presence in that Principal's room. The children, both So and Park braved themselves for what were to come in their way.

Principal Park cleared his throat. "Please have a seat everyone." Yi Jeong noticed that the Principal was slightly nervous. His mind could not help but wonder.

There were not enough seats in the room. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat on the sofa together with the sandwiched Jae Hwa. Her each hand held Omma's and Appa's. Dae-Hyun took the single chair next to it. Dae-Jung was as usual on his favorite seat, i.e. Appa's laps. Mr. Park and his son sat on the other two single chairs facing the Sos.

The tension from before came back to them, only this time it was a different kind. For a moment the room was as quiet as a graveyard.

"Right. Shall we continue?" Mr. Park alternately looked at everyone. Some nodded their head and the others gave small smiles as their sign of agreement.

"As I said earlier, we are worried about your children Mr. and Mrs. So, especially about Jae Hwa."

Chin-Ho gave a mocking smirk. He felt happy and satisfied that his enemies' parents were going to know about what their children had done to him. He was already imagining what their punishments were going to be.

Dae-Hyun, Dae-Jung and especially Jae Hwa were shocked. What had they done for the Principal and school to be so worried about them, about her?

Jae Hwa and Dae-Hyun were about to ask the Principal when Ga Eul tightened her fingers on Jae Hwa's and Yi Jeong gave his son a message through his eyes. The parents wanted the children to listen to what more that the Principal had to say. With frustration clearly shown on their faces, both brother and sister leaned back on their seats.

"As you have read in their reports here, it's very worrying that Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa resorted to physical brutality towards Chin-Ho. In all of these occasions, it was Jae Hwa who started the fight. I do not condone such behavior from my students, Mr. So, Mrs. So."

Immediately Jae Hwa and Dae-Hyun jumped up from their seats. Dae-Jung wanted to do the same, but Appa held his waist tight. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong could feel steam coming out of their ears from this man's heavy accusation and bold statement. Yi Jeong's face was already red. Ga Eul grabbed the potter's arm to prevent him from giving the Principal a piece of his mind and fist.

Now was the time to listen to their children's side of the story. They were going to watch, listen and be the judges. Mr. Park definitely did not know how the So family operated and that was his first 'mistake'.

Startled from the sudden reaction from the two children, Chin-Ho and his father adjusted themselves uncomfortably in their seats.

Ga Eul motioned her two elder children to sit down. She could feel their temper rising up. She was proud that they were going to stand up for themselves, but knowing her children, it was better done while seated.

The children obeyed their Omma.

"I did not start all of these fights Sir as I have told you for so many times. He started them." Jae Hwa pointed to Chin-Ho. Chin-Ho gave her a deathly stare.

"Sir, I can vouch for my sister. I saw what he did to Jae Hwa, not once, but a few times." Dae-Hyun could not stand of being accused of something that he and his sister did not do.

"Sir, with all due respect, you are being very unfair." "That is not fair of you Sir to say that to me and my brother Sir."

Both Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa said simultaneously.

"I didn't Appa. They, she started them." Chin-Ho looked at his father. "You know how they went. They bullied me. The teachers saw them too, Appa." Chin-Ho then glared at his three enemies, especially at that girl in his class.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong noticed that Chin-Ho never looked at them once since all of them took their seats. He avoided their eye contacts as hardest as he could.

"No we didn't. He's lying, Sir." protested Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa. They did not care if Chin-Ho was the Principal's son. They were telling the truth.

"Appa, Omma, I didn't start the fights. Please believe me." Jae Hwa's vision was starting to blur from the forming tears.

"But the reports came from the teachers. Are you saying that these teachers lied in their reports? That is a huge accusation young lady."

"Said the man who had earlier accused my kids of brutality." Yi Jeong could not hold his feeling any longer.

Mr. Park was surprised to hear him said that. This was not going to where that he had intended to.

"I'm sorry? Mr. So. I did not accuse your children of that. I was merely stating what were written in those reports." His voice was slightly raised.

The children went silent at this new development. Dae-Hyun, Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung knew about Appa's temper, so they kept their mouth shut but their eyes began to show some fear. Chin-Ho fidgeted on his seat. He also knew about his Appa's temper. Both men intensely glared at each other.

"Please gentlemen." Ga Eul finally said, stressing on the gentlemen word.

"Let's discuss this in a more rational and calm manner. Mr. Park, Chin-Ho is your son and these three are ours. Obviously we trust our own children. But there has got to be some answers to all of these. Whomever was on the wrong should be punished accordingly, fair and square."

"Omma?" Dae-Jung raised his right hand. Everybody looked at him.

"Yes Baby?"

"Baby did not do those things. Baby never hurt anybody." He was tearing up.

"Omma knows that Baby. Appa knows that too. Right Appa?" Ga Eul tried to comfort her gentle third born.

Yi Jeong nodded and hugged him tighter.

Dae-Jung wiped his tears away.

"Omma, Appa, Baby wants to ask the teachers why they wrote like that in the reports. Baby is not a bad boy. Hyung and Noona are not bad."

"That's a good idea Baby." Yi Jeong kissed the top of his son's head.

All the five So looked at Mr. Park. Mr. Park was taken aback by this little boy's words. Beads of perspiration started to build up on his forehead. Chin-Ho too, began to panic.

"I don't think there is a need for that Mr. So. The teachers have done their job. Your children are not the only students that they have reported. Anybody else who breaks the rule gets reported as well."

"No! We need to do this. If we were to discuss this just among us, there will be no end to it. We should do this. I think that we should see the kids' classmates and friends too."

The So children and their Omma nodded in agreement. The Parks on the other hand were not.

"Mr. So. If …"

"Mr. Park. We are doing this with or without your consent, but with your consent it would be much better." Yi Jeong was firm in his decision.

Mr. Park was still silent. Chin-Ho was clearly scared to the bones.

"Please do not make me use my relationship with the owner of this school, Mr. Park." Bringing in Jun Pyo into the matter was his last resort.

Yi Jeong was not proud of using his best friend's name as a threat. Ga Eul's principle had rubbed in on him. Never misuse his power and privileges, but Mr. Park was not making it easier. His father's instinct was strongly telling him that his children had been treated with injustice. For what reason? He did not know, but it did not matter, not yet. An injustice was still an injustice.

Mr. Park's second mistake – He had forgotten that Gu Jun Pyo owned the school. It had left his mind that Gu Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong were half of the F4 and that they were still powerful men in the whole of South Korea.

The Principal swallowed hard. It was going to be a historical day in Shinhwa Elementary School.

Mr. Park reluctantly instructed his secretary to make an announcement. All teachers and students in Jae Hwa, Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung's classes were to assemble in the school hall immediately.

The school went into chaos.

The announcement had triggered a huge commotion. It seemed that not only the involved parties went to the hall, but also the whole school, intrigued by the sudden announcement. Mr. Park and Chin-Ho were getting nervous as the time passed by.

Ga Eul whispered to Mr. Park's secretary to politely ask those who were unrelated to leave the hall. Despite their frustrations, they retreated to their classes and stations.

Then, the 'trial' began.

Jae Hwa was up first since she was the main subject of discussion. Mr. Park took Jae Hwa's file. He called upon one of the teachers whom had reported her.

 **The new Mathematics teacher:**

Miss Lee told her side of the story exactly as she had written in the report, proudly saying that she was very fair in reporting both Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho for the fight. However, she did say that she felt Jae Hwa was at fault since she saw her punched Chin-Ho's stomach. Furthermore, she claimed that a girl should not be so rough and rowdy.

Jae Hwa wanted to add something about that. What Miss Lee did not say was that every day since, she would always find something to punish or scold Jae Hwa, like when Jae Hwa's solutions, though correct, did not follow her way, or when Jae Hwa's solutions were similar to her friends, accusing her of plagiarism when in fact Jae Hwa had discussed the questions together with her friends. Also, whenever she wanted to volunteer her answer on the board, the teacher pretended that she did not see her raised hand.

Before Jae Hwa could object her teacher, one of her classmates raised his hand. He was the quietest kid in their class. Ga Eul asked him to speak.

That day, while waiting for the teacher to come in, the students were minding their own business. Suddenly, they heard a cry and laughter. Chin-Ho had torn another classmate's textbook because the boy did not want Chin-Ho to copy his English homework. Jae Hwa went to defend this boy but Chin-Ho pushed her instead. She fell down and immediately stood up. Controlling her anger, she demanded that Chin-Ho apologized to their classmate. Again, he pushed her down. Immediately she lunged herself at him and the 'wrestling' went on in full force.

Chin-Ho began to protest, but one by one, their classmates raised their hands and confirmed on this quiet boy's story. A girl even told them about the teacher's misconducts on Jae Hwa. Miss Lee was shocked and lowered her head, ashamed and embarrassed that her secrets were out in the open.

Ga Eul tried hard to control her anger. Yi Jeong had to hold Dae-Jung's hand firmly to avoid losing his temper. Why haven't Jae Hwa told them about it?

And this behavior from Jae Hwa? Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had always talked to Jae Hwa about her boyish behaviors. Maybe it was their fault that Jae Hwa was a little on the rough side and that her temper was so like Appa's. But as far as they knew, she was only like that among the family and not towards outsiders. The parents had always advised their daughter and sons to not hurt others. So for Jae Hwa to be this aggressive, meant that she was provoked and her patience was crossed.

 **The ball incident:**

The physical education teacher too replayed the whole incident. When he got to the kids, both were on the court punching and hitting each other while the others cheered them on. He had done the right thing. Both Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho were punished. Both were to be blamed.

Chin-Ho intercepted the teacher. He said that it was Jae Hwa who first threw the ball at him. Jae Hwa could not believe that Chin-Ho had the audacity to lie in front of everybody. Haven't he learnt from earlier that their friends and classmates would tell the truth? Jae Hwa shook her head in disbelief.

As Jae Hwa had anticipated, protests erupted in the hall. Jae Hwa's friends defended her, as did Chin-Ho's. Mr. Park had to raise his voice to silence the students. He needed to draw a conclusion. Who was the guilty party? Jae Hwa or his son? Both had many supporters and witnesses. It was a difficult decision to make. Of course in his heart he would side his son, no doubt about that, but with the presence of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, he had to act unbiased and just.

As Mr. Park was about to state his verdict, his secretary cleared her throat. Everybody turned to look at her. Mr. Park was very surprised. What was his secretary going to do?

"Yes, Mrs. Beom?"

"Mr. Park, I saw what happened that day."

"What?" The Principal's expression was one to behold, as so Chin-Ho's.

"I was on my way to deliver some letters to the High School building." The building was across the basketball and dodge ball courts.

And so the truth was out and led to an uproar in the hall. Mr. Park and Chin-Ho had their jaws dropped.

After Mrs. Beom's statement, there was now no need to call upon the teachers one by one. Voluntarily every one of them confessed their mistakes of believing Chin-Ho rather than listening to both sides of the story. Jae Hwa's first pot, the dining hall incident with Jae Hwa and Dae-Hyun, the Science and Mathematics Carnival and the rest of the incidents, the So children were all treated badly and unjustly.

Mr. Park and his son were speechless. They had no other excuses to make. They wanted to run out of the hall but their feet were rooted to the floor.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were so shocked to hear all of these. They, especially Ga Eul, could not believe that these teachers were so 'not-teacher-like', a term that she created for she could not find a word that suited their actions and behaviors as teachers and educators. Furthermore, what had their children done to these teachers that they had to be treated this way?

As if things were not surprising enough for the day, another shocking revelation was disclosed. This time from a fellow teacher.

Mr. Park the Principal had forced him to include in a report that the So children were at fault in an incident regarding some broken windows a few months back. He disagreed at first because the kids were nowhere near the scene when it happened but Mr. Park threatened to fire him if he declined. Mr. Park knew about his family's debts and was using that information to blackmail him.

Within a second, Yi Jeong punched Mr. Park right on his left cheek and more. Screams were heard and the hall was in a mayhem. Everyone was stunned. Some male teachers had to restrain Yi Jeong from killing their Principal. The So children all hugged their Omma, scared to see that Appa had turned into someone else. Chin-Ho trembled at the scene and a lady teacher had to hold him from falling to the floor.

Someone among the teachers called the securities.

"Why the hell did you do that, you bast.."

"Honey! Don't! The children! Please!" Ga Eul stopped him from finishing his sentence. She did not want the students to hear anymore curse words, not from her husband, no.

"Hahahahahaha!" Everyone was shocked to hear Mr. Park laughed. Two male teachers were holding him by his arms.

"You want to know why?" He screamed at Yi Jeong. Mr. Park was out of his mind. He did not care that they were in the school hall in front of the students and teachers. He was getting crazy.

"You! You! So Yi Jeong! I despise you!" Yi Jeong and the rest were stunned at his answer.

"Appa…" Chin-Ho was already in tears watching his Appa.

"Shut up Chin-Ho!" he snapped at his son, silencing him.

"What have I got to do with this?" Yi Jeong asked with an icy voice.

"You stole my Ga Eul from me!"

Everybody in the hall went quiet. For the n-th time in the day, their jaws dropped and their eyes widen.

"You stole my Ga Eul from me!" he repeated, this time his voice went louder.

"I love Ga Eul! I love her! But you just had to come and stole her from me!"

"Mr. Park…" Ga Eul could not believe what she was hearing. Her hands covered her opened mouth. She was extremely surprised at the turn of the event.

"I love you Ga Eul, since university. How could you choose this no good playboy? This heartless Casanova? Am I not good enough for you?"

PANGGG!

Ga Eul slapped Mr. Park as hard as her trembling hand could.

"Honey, please call Jun Pyo."


	6. The Crazy Mr Principal

**A.N:** Annyeong! Kamsa-hamnida and loads of love to all. Have a great day!

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Crazy Mr. Principal**

While waiting for the owner of Shinhwa Elementary School to arrive, the 'trial' session moved from the school hall to the meeting room. Only Yi Jeong, his family, Mr. Park, Chin-Ho, Mrs. Beom, and a few teachers including Miss Lee, Jae Hwa's Mathematics teacher were allowed in the room.

Silence engulfed the room. Mr. Park threw deadly glares to Yi Jeong and vice versa. The Principal had his handkerchief in his hand. It was stained with some blood from his cut lips by Yi Jeong. The other teachers were keeping their eyes on both of them, cautious for any sudden reactions or aggressions from either one although both of them sat at the opposite ends of the rectangle table. Chin-Ho was still weeping silently in a lady teacher's arms.

On both sides of Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and her children grouped together. Yi Jeong never let go of his wife's hand. The atmosphere was intense. Ga Eul's eyes alternated from her husband to Mr. Park.

* * *

Ga Eul loved children. There was a charity project involving undergraduates from her faculty, the Faculty of Education. It was a project for special needs children at the Shinhwa Hospital. She was among the earliest first year students to sign up for it.

The project was a lifelong collaboration between the University and the Hospital. The student volunteers were free to stop with the charity work whenever they like. Students were divided into groups of five. There were three females and one of the male students in Ga Eul's group was Park Chung-Suk, two years her senior. Ga Eul worked very closely with all team members.

Ga Eul and her group would go to the hospital in either one of the guys' car since the girls did not have one. After their shift at the hospital, they would hang out for a chat and drink at the café across the hospital, talking about everything under the sun and the moon.

Going into five months of the volunteer work, Ga Eul did notice that Park Chung-Suk had begun to get closer to her. He would always tried to walk and sit next to her, insisted that he held her books or bag for her, messaged her in the middle of the nights on the pretext of asking about tomorrow's duties, offered to help her with her assignments and more. She became uncomfortable with his kindness, but kept the feeling to herself. Moreover, she might had misinterpreted his 'special attention' to her.

His advances however took a step further. On Valentine's Day in her second year, Park Chung-Suk waited for Ga Eul outside of her lecture hall and asked to talk to her at the faculty's café. Out of respect for him as her senior and friend, she said OK.

They waited for their coffee to come. Park Chung-Suk seemed uncomfortable on his seat. Ga Eul arched her eyebrows, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Ga Eul-shii. Emmm…"

Park Chung-Suk took a red rose out from his bag and a small velvet box from his pocket. He put them on the table.

Ga Eul was very surprised at the two things in front of her. "What are these, Sunbae?"

"A rose, silly, and … go on, open the box."

"What? Why?"

"They are for you." Park Chung-Suk opened the small box, impatient that Ga Eul asked so many questions. In an instant, Ga Eul covered her mouth that had automatically opened when she saw the content of the box.

"What is it for?" she was still surprised. It was a beautiful solitaire ring.

Park Chung-Suk took both rose and ring and stood up. He went closer to Ga Eul and knelt on one knee.

Ga Eul was red in her face. She was very embarrassed by his action. The whole café was looking at them. The ladies had smiles on their faces while some guys were wolf-whistling, encouraging the man on his knee.

"Be my Valentine, Chu Ga Eul." Park Chung-Suk extended his hands to her, offering the beautiful red rose and the gorgeous ring.

Ga Eul abruptly stood up, picked up her bag from the floor and fled out of the café. She was beyond embarrassment and shock. She ran as fast as she could, her coffee forgotten.

She was already approaching the faculty car park when she heard him called her name. He was panting. Ga Eul did not stop but he was a tall guy. Soon after, he easily caught up with her with his long strides.

"Ga Eul-shii!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. Ga Eul hissed at the tight grip of his hand and the sudden force of his pull. She jerked her arm from him and move a few steps backward.

"What do you want Sunbae? Why are you doing this?" Her voice was shaky. This Park Chung-Suk was scaring her.

"Why do you run away Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul did not like hearing another man call her Ga Eul with that kind of intention. She only wanted to hear it from So Yi Jeong. Only So Yi Jeong her boyfriend could call her that. It was especially for So Yi Jeong her soul mate.

"Why are you doing this Chung-Suk-shii? Why are you embarrassing me?"

The man in front of her was taken aback at her call of his name. Where had the 'Sunbae' gone?

"I'm not embarrassing you Ga Eul. Don't you get it? Isn't it obvious Ga Eul?" Ga Eul again cringed at his call of endearment for her.

"Please be my Valentine. I like you. I have always liked you." He took a step towards her and then stopped.

"No. I don't like you. I love you Ga Eul." He shook his head as he corrected himself.

"Stop it! Stop calling me Ga Eul! And don't say that you love me!"

Park Chung-Suk was stunned to hear her screamed.

Ga Eul quickly put her hands over her mouth. She too was shocked at her own reaction.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Chung-Suk-shii." Ga Eul slightly bowed to him. She still had that ounce of respect for him.

"I can't be your girlfriend. I …"

"But you like me too. No. You love me too Ga Eul."

She was flabbergasted at his statements. "When did I…? I never say that I… "

"You don't have to say it Ga Eul. Your actions speak louder than words." Park Chung-Suk cut her short, confidently.

Ga Eul suddenly felt anger beginning to gain control over her. She forced it back down before she did anything regretful.

With cold eyes and icy voice, she said "You are very obviously delusional Chung-Suk-shii. I have never given you any signs that I love you. You have gravely mistaken my friendship. You…"

"No. No. No. No. That is not true Ga Eul. You are just surprised now. You are just shocked that I finally confessed my love to you. I know that you love me too, but you are just too shy to tell me that."

"Park Chung-Suk."

"One," she put up her index finger. "Please STOP calling me Ga Eul. Two," another finger joined the index finger. "I DON'T love you and three, I ALREADY have a boyfriend."

Her ring finger too was up. There was a platinum band on it with a small diamond stone enclosed in cherry blossom petals design.

"What? I don't believe you! I don't believe you. You are lying. No. No." Park Chung-Suk shook his head.

"Who is he?" He glared at Ga Eul intensely. He did not miss that band on her slim finger.

"I don't have to tell you who he is. All you have to know is that I don't love you, never do. Yes, you are my friend, but not my boyfriend. I already have one."

"Hahahaha! I don't believe you. You do love me. We hang out together, work together and talk about everything together. You love me Ga Eul."

Park Chung-Suk was challenging her.

"No, I don't. I don't love you. How many times should I say it? I. Don't. Love. You."

"Yes, you do!" He was hair-thin close to crossing her patience limit. He took two steps closer to Ga Eul.

"No, I don't." She took three steps backward.

"Yes, you do!" He was another two steps closer.

"NO, I DON'T. I LOVE SO YI JEONG!"

In an instant Ga Eul froze. It was not her intention to tell Park Chung-Suk that. Nobody other than the F3 and Jan Di knew about them simply because they did not want it to be out in the open, yet. They needed to focus on their study first. That was the deal. But this delusional guy in front of her had finally cracked her.

"WHAT? SO YI JEONG? SO YI JEONG THE PLAYBOY?" The man staggered on his stand.

Fortunately for Ga Eul, there was nobody else in the car park. Their secret was saved. Eerie silence hung between them.

"Chung-Suk-shii. Please. If you value my respect for you, please don't love me. I can still be your friend if you do that. I will forget about all of these, about your feelings for me. But I think that this is not love that you are feeling."

He was frozen stiff.

"I think that this is only your affection towards me that you've mistaken for love since we are good friends, close friends."

Ga Eul was trying to talk sense into this senior alias friend of hers though more on calming herself. Park Chung-Suk was still quiet. He seemed to be deliberating on Ga Eul's words, didn't he? Ga Eul grew more nervous.

"Would you still like to be my friend, Sunbae? I would like to be your friend."

It was her last effort to ensure that he would not do anything crazy at that moment. She had to take that risk. In that short, short period of time she realized that rejecting him point blank had led him venturing into that crazy, delusional and denial zone that could harm her. Ga Eul needed to divert him from the dangerous zone.

It was time to put in good use of her lesson in psychology. So she forced herself to still want to be his friend. She had to try. However, should he suddenly tried to attack or harm her, she was ready to bolt away. Furthermore, her right hand had already found her phone in her pocket. Woo Bin Sunbae's number was on her fifth speed dial and the emergency's on her sixth.

After two long agonizing minutes for her, he finally said yes and nodded his head. Ga Eul did not know why and what was going on in that scary mind of his, but she still cheered inwardly, relieved evident in her expression.

"OK. OK." Ga Eul gave him a small smile albeit a little nervous.

"Sunbae, I'll see you next time OK? I.. I have to go home now. My uncle and aunt are visiting in an hour."

"Would you like me to send you home, Ga Eul-shii?" his voice was back to its normal tone, somewhat scaring Ga Eul. She needed to be wary of this man in front of her. This was the first time that he offered her a ride home.

"No, it's alright, but thank you. You have another class after this right?" She thanked God that somehow in that uncomfortable tensed situation, she remembered him telling her about his English class.

"Bye." "Bye."

* * *

Ga Eul's relationship with Park Chung-Suk was never the same as before. She would always find excuses to not be alone with him. She too tried to gradually detach herself from their group. Her best excuses were that she had too many assignments and charity work at her own neighborhood. Her involvement at the Hospital became less and less and finally stopped.

At first, Park Chung-Suk was suspicious of her actions. He had stopped with his extra attention towards her, much to Ga Eul's relief, but that did not mean that he did not care about her. He tried digging out the truth from her, but she stood firm in her excuses and reasons.

Even though she was no longer volunteering at the hospital, on certain occasions she would still accept her friends' invitations for a coffee or tea. In fact, to show that she did not hold any grudge against him, Ga Eul even attended Park Chung-Suk's small graduation party. Another reason for her presence at the party would be that she was grateful that he did not tell anyone else about her relationship with an F4 named So Yi Jeong.

Life post Park Chung-Suk's graduation was heavenly for Ga Eul, though he sometimes texted her to ask her how she was doing. Eventually, he had stopped contacting her and her friends. They figured that he was busy. The last time that they heard from him was before he went to further his study overseas. She said good luck and prayed that he will succeed in his career too.

That was ages ago. Ga Eul had forgotten about Park Chung-Suk and that episode of her life. She was living her life happily with her wonderful Yi Jeong and their five naughty children. Yes, little Jae Eun too was already showing her naughty side. She was as naughty and playful as her big sister Jae Hwa. Well, maybe a little tiny bit less naughty.

Earlier this year, on the first day of the school's academic year, Ga Eul was surprised to see him. Park Chung-Suk, or should she call him Mr. Park the Principal? Mr. Park was the new Principal, replacing the old Mr. Kang.

They exchanged greetings. It was awkward between them at first but after a few minutes, they were conversing like before. Ga Eul got to know that Mr. Park came back from the United States of America three months prior. He had stayed and worked there after finishing his master's degree, but took a two year leave to serve his mandatory military service. He mentioned that now was the time to come back and serve his country. It was for the betterment of South Korea's future leaders, as he proudly said to Ga Eul.

Mr. Park said that he would have been honored if Yi Jeong could come as well, to which Ga Eul said that she would inform Yi Jeong to someday come and meet Mr. Park. After all, he was her senior and friend way back when. Ga Eul failed to notice Mr. Park's quick frown at that statement of hers.

Yi Jeong was not with Ga Eul for he had to attend an auction in London, much to Dae-Jung's protest, as usual. When he came back, she did inform him about Mr. Park's message.

Yi Jeong pretended to be jealous of Mr. Park when Ga Eul told him that the Principal was her friend. He 'accused' that she had betrayed his love for being close to another man while he struggled alone and missed her badly during his four years in Sweden. He even acted hurt and avoided her touch, despite her explanations that they were just friends.

Yi Jeong tried his best to hide his giggles when he saw Ga Eul's panic face. She tried everything to coax him but he kept sulking. Yi Jeong had to drop the act when his wife started to shed some tears. Ga Eul hit him playfully on his chest for making her worried. It was her turn to sulk. He hugged her tight to comfort her and showed her his love.

Days turned to weeks turned to months. Work, family and friends did not allow him ample time to meet up with his children's Principal alias senior alias friend of his wife.

Until today.

Ga Eul's mind was analyzing hard. All these injustice towards her children were because Park Chung-Suk hated Yi Jeong? Because Ga Eul loved and married Yi Jeong?

Ga Eul also could not believe that after all these years Park Chung-Suk still loved her. She thought that all those times after their confrontation at the car park he had forgotten his 'love' for her. He even acted so. No more love confessions, no more texting her in the middle of the night and so on.

But he is married now and had a son, Chin-Ho, or maybe more. "How could he still be in love with me? I'm a married woman now." Ga Eul felt pity for his wife and child or children. Did they know about his love to Ga Eul? Chin-Ho at least knew now, or may be had known prior to today?

Moreover why did her children have to suffer for it? What have they done wrong to him, to Chin-Ho? And then the teachers. Other than that brave teacher and the irresponsible Miss Lee, were the rest threatened by Park Chung-Suk too? But they earlier admitted that they were wrong to side Chin-Ho, but why did they do that?

Ga Eul was scared to know the answer.

"Honey, where is Jun Pyo?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jeong when all that was happening and questions became too much for her to think about.

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo had just finished the monthly meeting with Shinhwa Resorts and Health Spa management team when he received a call from Yi Jeong. Within five minutes he was already in his car heading straight to the Shinhwa Elementary School. He could not believe what Yi Jeong had told him earlier.

When Yi Jeong first demanded that he came to the school immediately, he yelled at the So Museum owner. He thought that it was just another one of the F3's, his wife's or his sons' random pranks and jokes on him. Yes, they did that a lot to him.

* * *

One night, Ji Hoo called to tell him that his pregnant Jan Di had locked herself in their bathroom. She would not come out unless Jun Pyo himself bought her kimchi soup. Jun Pyo had no idea how Ji Hoo knew about Jan Di, but he was too surprised and worried to ask him about it. He immediately excused himself from the dinner event, scoured the city of Seoul at 10 pm for kimchi soup and rushed back home only to find all of them - the F3, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung and Jan Di cheering "SURPRISE!"

They just wanted to hang out with him because they had not seen him for nearly two weeks. Luckily Jan Di was pregnant. If not, Jun Pyo would have cursed his brothers bad. He did not want his unborn baby to hear all those bad words.

What about that time during the F4's family holiday in the island of Oahu Hawaii three years ago? They had a big luau. Everybody was so excited. The grand celebration of food, beautiful Hawaiian music and dance, the magnificent sunset and the glorious moon and stars, it was a perfect night.

The F4's children - Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa, Song Eun-Kyung, So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung and So Dae-Hwan were having the fun of their lives. The ocean waves were calm and the breeze was soothing. The full moon's reflection in the ocean surface was mesmerizing. The seven of them had moved from the feast area to the water, with Uncle Ji Hoo acting as their bodyguard. As for the other adults, they too were having their own fun.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di were bickering about the amount of food that Jun Pyo had piled up on her plate. He complained that Jan Di was getting thinner and losing her womanly curve and was not so huggable anymore. Jan Di defended herself saying that she was on a diet since a patient of hers had commented that she was too fat to be a doctor. That patient was a ten year old boy.

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes at his wife's reasoning and continued piling her plate. Jan Di put the plate down on the table and pinched his arm. He stuck out his tongue, ruffled her hair and ran. Jan Di chased her childish husband towards the water.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung danced the Hula while teasing each other. Every few steps or so he would scoop his wife up and twirled her around a couple of times, eliciting laughs and shrieks from her. Then, it was Jae Kyung's turn. She would try to lift her husband, but failed. They would fall down with her pulling him along, laughing happily. Then, he piggybacked her around the Hula dancers. They were really enjoying each other's company.

The Soeul couple, as their friends called them, strolled along the shorelines holding hands and sharing kisses, admiring the bright moon and the twinkling stars. Eun-Kyung had offered to take the two year old Dae-Hwan along with the other children, reasoning that she wanted them to enjoy the beautiful night together.

"When was the last time that Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul had a night beach date?" as she asked them, winking her right eye. The two elders let out small laughs and thanked her. They thought of how very lucky for Woo Bin and Jae-Kyung to have a kindhearted and thoughtful daughter.

"Appa!" "Omma!" "Uncle Jun Pyo!" "Aunt Jan Di!" "Jung-Hee! Jung-Hee!" Out of the blue, terrified screams filled the air. All the elders stopped at what they were doing and rushed towards the children. Everybody was panicking. All of them pointed their fingers to the ocean. Ji Hoo was swimming towards Jung-Hee. He was drowning.

Blood rushed away from all the elders' faces. Jun Pyo immediately ran into the ocean and swam towards them, towards his first born. Ga Eul and Jae Kyung had to hold the crying Jan Di from going into the water too.

Ji Hoo had managed to pull Jung-Hee out of the water and with Jun Pyo's help, they swam to the shore. Jung-Hee was unconscious. Jun Pyo was about to perform CPR on him when Jung-Hee opened his eyes, squirted the sea water from his mouth and yelled "BOO!" Jun Pyo especially nearly had a heart attack.

"Gu Jung-Hee! That was a sick joke!" Both Jun Pyo and Jan Di yelled at their son.

All the children and Ji Hoo laughed at him and Jan Di. The other adults rubbed their chest, relieved that it was just an act. It was Jung-Hwa's idea. The two Gu kids were grounded for three weeks when they got back to Seoul.

The next incident, aaahhh… yes. How could he forget? His wedding reception. He and Jan Di were walking from the hall entrance to the grand table while thanking their guests for their presence. As they approached the table, Jan Di suddenly fainted. All the guests abruptly stood up. Ga Eul, the F3, Jae Kyung, Jan Di's parents and Kang San, as well as Jun Pyo's parents and sister rushed to help Jan Di.

Jun Pyo was already screaming for someone to call the doctor, forgetting that Ji Hoo was one. He held Jan Di tight, shaking her body once in a while to wake her up. She never told him anything about her health problems. "Please don't let Jan Di die. Please let my 'weed' be OK." His heart and mind kept on praying and praying.

Jun Pyo was on the verge of tearing up when he heard "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Gu Jun Pyo my darling. Happy birthday to you" and felt a kiss planted on his cheek by his now 'conscious' wife. The wedding reception was on the same date as his birthday. The faint act was one of Jan Di's presents for him.

* * *

Yes, his best friends and family were crazy. But those were pranks and jokes.

This time when Jun Pyo yelled at Yi Jeong, the man yelled back at him and said that he had pummeled Mr. Park and that Ga Eul had slapped the Principal too. Ga Eul never hurt a bug, what more a person. Jun Pyo then knew that his best friend was serious.

The Shinhwa owner asked the driver to step on the gas, hard.


	7. The Punishments

**A.N:** Hi, thank you for your wonderful reviews, love and support. This one's a chapter away from the end. Do tell me what to improve for my future writings. Thanks again all ^_^. Hugs and love.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

The Master's degree, awards, congress, conferences and schools are all fictional, to my limited knowledge. If there are any similarities, then they are simply coincidences.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Punishments**

Name:

Park Chung-Suk

Date of birth:

26 August 1976

Place of birth:

Daejeon, South Korea

Education:

Daejeon High School

Shinhwa University 1995-1998 (Bachelor in Education – majoring in child development)

University of Maryland, United States of America 1999-2000 (Master of Education – specialization in child development)

Awards:

Best Research Paper in Curriculum Development Category (28th National Teaching and Learning Congress 2002)

Maryland Best Educator Awards (Elementary School level 2005, 2006, 2007)

Gold Medal Poster Presentation (33rd National Teaching and Learning Congress 2007)

Best Presenter (4th International Conference on Education For The New Generations 2010)

Bronze Medal Poster Presentation (The 5th Educating Young Minds International Conference 2013)

… and more…

Work experience:

Research Officer - Maryland Department of Education (2000-2002)

Teaching Assistant, Teacher - Maryland Elementary School (2005-2008)

Teacher, Head of Student Development Department - Maryland High School (2008-2015)

Principal - Shinhwa Elementary School (2015-current)

Marital status:

Married

Family:

Gyeong Ha Ni (Wife 35 years old)

Park Chin-Ho (Son 10 years old)

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo slammed the file on the rectangle table. All the people in the room cringed at the loud thud that the file made, including Mr. Park. Even so, he did not leave his glare that was directed at the owner of Shinhwa Elementary School.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul kept quiet. So did their children. They had never seen Uncle Jun Pyo in this condition until today. Uncle Jun Pyo's jaw was uptight. Uncle Jun Pyo gritted his teeth hard. Uncle Jun Pyo was not the Uncle Jun Pyo whom they knew.

* * *

 **The teachers' punishments**

"What the hell Yi Jeong? What did you do to th.." Jun Pyo pushed the door of the meeting room and rushed in with those long legs of his. His assistant Mr. Lim followed closely. As he entered the room, all eyes turned to him. He was very surprised to see all these people. He did not expect the situation to be this serious, involving so many parties. All his best friend had told him on the phone earlier was that he had punched Mr. Park and his wife had slapped the man.

Yi Jeong stood up and offered his seat. "Just sit down first Jun Pyo." Ga Eul also stood up and gave her husband her seat. She then shared Jae Hwa's. Dae-Jung sat on Dae-Hyun's laps.

"Can someone please tell me what on earth is happening and make it from the very beginning will you?" Jun Pyo ordered, even before he could settle on the chair.

All the teachers gulped nervously.

For thirty minutes, Mrs. Beom filled him in with what had happened with the So children, Chin-Ho and the teachers. One by one, case by case, the reports too were shown to Jun Pyo. Each time a teacher was mentioned, Jun Pyo would look at the teacher. His glare was terrifying. The teachers could only lower their head, too scared and ashamed to meet his eyes. The physical education teacher braved himself to defend his action, to which Jun Pyo only nodded when Mrs. Beom confirmed his story.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul decided to just listen and not say a word. They did not want Jun Pyo's judgments to be further influenced by their relationships. The children too, did not say anything.

Mrs. Beom left the part on what Yi Jeong and Gae Eul did to Mr. Park. Before the arrival of the school's owner, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had agreed that they would be the one to tell him without the presence of the other teachers.

Mr. Park tried to interrupt every time Chin-Ho's name came up. He seemed to want to defend his son. They made his son looked so evil and horrible. Unfortunately for him every time too, Jun Pyo would glare at him intensely, shook his head and put up his hand, palm facing towards Mr. Park. Mr. Park would get his chance to speak. Later.

Jun Pyo was very, very angry. It never crossed his mind that these teachers of Shinhwa Elementary School were immature, irrational, inconsiderate and unprofessional. These were not the teachers that he hired to educate the children. Even though he was not involved directly in the hiring process, he was given a full report of all the candidates before he signed their offer letters. Only the best teachers with good track records were hired.

Jun Pyo leaned back on his chair, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

What has the school become? When he took over as Shinhwa's President, he had sat in endless strings of meetings and discussions with his Board of Directors to improve the quality of education in all of Shinhwa's schools and university. They sent teachers and lecturers to trainings, seminars, conferences, workshops, boot camps and other human development sessions to ensure that Shinhwa's education was the best in the whole of South Korea and eventually to make its name outside of the country too.

So why are these teachers in front of him, in his school? Jun Pyo could not accept that they easily said sorry for not listening to both sides of the children's story. Why did the teachers only listen to Park Chin-Ho's? Because he was the Principal's son? How lame an excuse was that?

Jun Pyo knew that the So's children were on the naughty side. How could he not? He had witnessed with his very own eyes on so many occasions how naughty they were, especially Jae Hwa. But he also knew that those were within the So household and the F3's group only.

Correction! They were not naughty. They were playful lots. All the F3's children were, except for Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's daughter. Song Eun-Kyung was a gentle girl. Jun Pyo wondered where she inherited it from knowing how Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were.

Jun Pyo needed to get to the root of these problems fast, once and for all.

"Mr. Cha," Mr. Cha was the teacher who reported the broken windows.

"Did you say that Mr. Park blackmailed you for the report?" Jun Pyo stared straight into Mr. Cha's scared eyes.

"Yes.. yes Sir, Mr. Gu. Mr. Park told me to write the names of Mr. So's children in the report, blamed them for the windows."

To this, Mr. Park was about to open his mouth but a glare from Jun Pyo stopped him.

"Were the children at fault?" Jun Pyo probed further.

"No Sir. We don't know who did it. We only found a ball near the broken glasses. It could be anyone's doing Sir."

"Then why in the world did you still write their names in the report?" Jun Pyo's voice went up a little.

"Bec.. because Mr. Park said that he will fire me if I didn't. He said that no school will ever hire me because I was incompetent in my work. He said that my family will suffer because without a job, I can no longer pay my debts." Mr. Cha's voice began to tremble.

Gu Jun Pyo'e eyes widen at this teacher's revelation. He snapped his head towards Mr. Park. Mr. Park challenged his stares. Mr. Park's muttered something that only he himself could hear.

Jun Pyo turned back to look at Mr. Cha. "And you followed his instruction?" He still could not believe what he heard.

"I'm sorry Sir. I'm sorry, I… I wasn't thinking clearly. I only thought of my family at that time," said Mr. Cha as he lowered his head.

The Shinhwa's owner closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After five seconds, he opened them and looked at all the other teachers in the room.

"Was anyone else blackmailed or threatened by Mr. Park?" his voice was firm and steely.

The teachers looked at each other and then at Jun Pyo. Miss Lee, Jae Hwa's Mathematics teacher said no. However, she was still adamant with her stand. Girls should not be rough and rowdy. Ga Eul had to tell herself to hold her temper with this young teacher.

Another male teacher raised his hand hesitantly, while the others shook their heads. Everybody except Mr. Park was shocked. Nothing that came out of these teachers surprised him any longer. He already had a feeling that the teachers would tell him out to the school's owner.

This time it was Dae-Hyun's Science teacher. It seemed that Mr. Park knew about his alcohol problem and used this information to threaten the teacher with regards to the So children.

Yi Jeong had to force himself from going to Mr. Park and give him another taste of his fist. Ga Eul's hold on Jae Hwa became tighter, making the girl winced at the pain from her Omma's grip. Jun Pyo's face turned redder. He massaged his forehead. He was already sitting on the edge of his chair.

Jun Pyo then asked the other teachers on their unjust behaviors towards the So children. One teacher told that they accidently heard those two teachers talked about Mr. Park's threats. They did not know what grudge Mr. Park had against the three kids or why he hated the children so much, but they decided that before Mr. Park got to threaten them, they would do all the bias reporting willingly.

In an instant Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and their kids jumped up from their seats. Dae-Jung nearly fell from his Hyung's sudden reaction. Did they hear him right? All of these teachers? Then what in the world was all their sorry craps from before on not listening to both sides of the children's story, for?

"YOU ARE ALL FIRED! GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO SCHOOL IN SOUTH KOREA WILL HIRE YOU!" Jun Pyo screamed while pointing to all the teachers except for the physical education teacher and the two teachers who were blackmailed.

The room went to a racket. "No!" "I'm sorry Mr. Gu." "Please no Mr. Gu." "I'm sorry Mr. So." "I'm sorry Jae Hwa" and more pleads, begging for forgiveness from the So children and for another chance at the school. Mr. Park, Mrs. Beom, Chin-Ho, the five So members and the three teachers had their jaws dropped, again.

"QUIET!" Jun Pyo roared.

"Mrs. Beom, please call the securities and get these people escorted out of MY school. Mr. Lim, please assist Mrs. Beom."

The room became eerily quiet as they waited for the secretary and bodyguard to come back with the securities. Chin-Ho went to sit closer to his father. He was terrified of Jun Pyo. He had never met Jun Pyo before. This Jun Pyo Sir was much, much scarier than his Appa. Mr. Park ignored his son.

Mr. Park was in deep thoughts. His eyes darted from Jun Pyo to Yi Jeong to Ga Eul. He lingered his sight on her. She had turned to be more beautiful and more gorgeous with age. Her lovely face, though now in frown, never failed to make his heart beat wilder.

Why doesn't she love me? As the thought suddenly came to him, he directed his eyes to the man beside HIS Ga Eul. Mr. Park fisted his hands hard, his nails digging into the skin.

Dae-Jung had taken his place on Yi Jeong's laps and Jae Hwa on Ga Eul's. Dae-Hyun was back on his seat. Jun Pyo was leaning towards Yi Jeong. They were whispering to each other. Occasionally Jun Pyo would look at the teachers, Mr. Park and Chin-Ho. His eyes were still angry.

A few minutes later the securities came in with Mrs. Beom and Mr. Lim. Jun Pyo ordered that the teachers were taken to their stations and to clear their stuff away. Mrs. Beom was to handle the reports and letters of expel. At first Jun Pyo wanted to deduct the teachers' last salary, but Yi Jeong and Ga Eul protested.

The two teachers who were blackmailed were to receive a reminder letter for their involvement in the false reports. Jun Pyo lectured that they were supposed to report whatever misconduct regardless of the offender being a student, a staff, a teacher or even the principal himself. This would also served as their last warning.

The teachers were then escorted out of the room leaving Mr. Park, Chin-Ho, Mrs. Beom, Mr. Lim and the So family with Jun Pyo. They were now left with a more personal issue.

It was now Chin-Ho's and Mr. Park the Principal's turns.

* * *

 **The Parks' revelations**

"Omma, Appa," Dae-Jung was crying. He did not want to hear anymore. His gentle heart could not take any more screams, threats and hurtful harsh words.

"Oh Baby. Baby. Shh. Shh…" Yi Jeong hugged Dae-Jung tight. He looked at Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo nodded his head. Then Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul. She too nodded her head.

Ga Eul motioned Jae Hwa to stand up. She then stood up and took Dae-Jung from Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong kissed his son on his forehead and patted his shoulder. He also lightly squeezed his wife's hand, grateful that she understood his eyes message. Ga Eul asked Jae Hwa and Mrs. Beom to follow her. They walked out of the room and went to Mr. Park's office.

Ga Eul told Dae-Jung to stay with his Noona and Mrs. Beom. Omma, Appa, Hyung and Uncle Jun Pyo needed to discuss some things and solve some problems. Ga Eul was actually relieved that Dae-Jung was not up to what was to be discussed in that meeting room. She did not want him to hear anymore bad things that could come out from that Principal.

Her third born was too young to stomach all those unwelcomed information especially about Appa's past. Still, Ga Eul cringed at the thought of Park Chung-Suk's outburst about Yi Jeong being a playboy back in the hall. She was afraid of what her children would think of Appa when they heard that. But that would be dealt with much later.

Right now, at this moment, they needed to deal with Park Chung-Suk and his son Park Chin-Ho. After kissing both children's cheeks and thanking Mrs. Beom for her help, Ga Eul quickly returned to the meeting room.

Jun Pyo leaned forward. He had his arms on the table and clamped his hands tight. Mr. Park's file was spread out in front of him. Its contents scattered.

"Mr. Park Chung-Suk. You have a very good record here. An impressive one, I'd say." Jun Pyo gestured to the file on the table. "You were best educator for three consecutive years."

"Would you care to enlighten us with what the hell is happening here?"

"Jun Pyo! The children! Language!" Yi Jeong nudged his best friend's arm a little. Dae-Hyun and Chin-Ho were still with them.

Startled, Jun Pyo then cleared his throat. "Sorry. Let me rephrase. What do you say to all of these Mr. Park?"

Park Chung-Suk did not reply. He was deliberating on something.

"Mr. Park? We are waiting." This time everybody could detect irritation and annoyance in Jun Pyo's voice.

The children shrunk in their places. Afraid that Jun Pyo would erupt like earlier. Chin-Ho held his Appa's sleeves. Park Chung-Suk brushed his son's hand away, shocking the boy. The boy was near to tears. Ga Eul noticed the little incident between the Appa and son before her. Her eyebrows arched at the sight.

"Mr. Park?" again, Jun Pyo called. His voice was a note higher.

Park Chung-Suk smirked and snickered.

"What do you want to know? Mr. Gu Jun Pyo Sir?" he questioned back mockingly.

Jun Pyo slowly counted one to five in his head. This Park Chung-Suk was surely testing his authority. If it weren't for Ga Eul and the children there, he would have kicked Park Chung-Suk himself. He was that close to losing all of his patience.

"Haven't your best friend there told you?" Park Chung-Suk titled his head towards Yi Jeong. "I think that it's him that you asked the question to. What did he do to me?"

Yi Jeong was about to stand up but Jun Pyo quickly put his hand on the So's arm. Mr. Lim walked towards Park Chung-Suk. He then stood a few steps behind the Principal and his son.

"Yes. He told me that he punched you and his wife slapped you. Now it's your turn to tell me why they would do that."

"I hate him. I despise him. I loathe So Yi Jeong!" Park Chung-Suk finally spoke as he pointed his index finger to Yi Jeong.

"He stole MY Ga Eul from me! She was supposed to marry me, not him."

This time it was Ga Eul who held her husband back. She too was holding her own self from killing Park Chung-Suk. Park Chung-Suk was still delusional and crazy.

"And why is that so? Were you in a relationship with Mrs. So when Yi Jeong stole her from you?" Jun Pyo asked back stressing on the word Mrs. So.

"Yes!"

"Yes? How long were you two together before he came into the picture?"

Park Chung-Suk stiffened. He could not give an answer to Jun Pyo's query. Jun Pyo raised one eyebrow, demanding a reply from him.

"It doesn't matter. That no good playboy Casanova stole Ga Eul from me."

"Hahahahahaha!" Jun Pyo could not contain his amusement any longer. Everybody looked at him, puzzled.

"Mr. Park." Jun Pyo was serious again.

"You are obviously living in your own small world. Just think about it. We the F4 met her when she was 17. Yi Jeong, not a playboy Casanova anymore, was already her boyfriend a year after. When did you first meet Mrs. So? Are you sure that my best friend here stole her from you? Or was it you who wanted to steal her from him?"

Park Chung-Suk did not say a word to that. He threw deadly glares at Jun Pyo. His cheeks were already red.

"Mr. Park."

No answer.

"Mr. Park!"

Still no answer.

Jun Pyo sighed heavily. He motioned Mr. Lim to be cautious of Park Chung-Suk. He then turned to the boy.

"Park Chin-Ho. Come here please."

His call startled the boy who was shaking hard. Chin-Ho looked at his Appa but Appa was still frozen stiff glaring at Jun Pyo. He walked towards Jun Pyo.

"I want you to be honest with all of us here. We won't punish you if you tell the truth. We just wanted to understand why you did what you did to Dae-Hyun, Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung. Did they hurt you first?" Jun Pyo spoke with his fatherly voice, like how he would with his sons.

Chin-Ho looked at Jun Pyo for a few moments. He was searching for the truth in the elder's eyes. He did not want to be punished for what he was going to tell.

Jun Pyo nodded his head, understanding what the boy wanted. Chin-Ho took a look at his Appa. Appa was now giving him the stares. Park Chung-Suk mouthed "No".

Chin-Ho turned to look back at Jun Pyo.

"I hate them because Appa loves their Omma. Omma hates them too. Omma hates Appa too. Appa hits Omma and me."

Ga Eul immediately covered her mouth. Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo and Dae-Hyun too were taken aback by his statements. Did that mean…?

"CHIN-HO!" Park Chung-Suk screamed. Mr. Lim quickly held Park Chung-Suk's shoulders to retain him from lunging towards his son.

"SHUT UP PARK CHUNG-SUK! OR I'LL MAKE MR. LIM HIT YOU!"

"What do you mean Chin-Ho?"Jun Pyo turned to face the boy again.

"Ever since we got back to Seoul, Appa went out at nights and came back drunk. Omma tried to help Appa but Appa hit Omma. Appa said that only Chu Ga Eul could touch Appa. Appa only loves Chu Ga Eul."

Chin-Ho looked at Ga Eul with hate evident in his teary eyes but Ga Eul could also see a glint of sadness and hurt in his young eyes. Ga Eul's heart went out to this poor boy. He must have suffered a lot. His Omma too.

"Every day Appa tells Omma and me that he wants to marry Chu Ga Eul and have children with her. Appa doesn't love me. Appa never listen to my stories. Appa never ask me about my day. Appa doesn't love Omma anymore since Appa met Chu Ga Eul again. Appa hit me and Omma whenever we said that we hate Chu Ga Eul. Appa wants to divorce Omma."

Chin-Ho stopped to wipe his flowing tears but the tears kept coming out. Yi Jeong looked at his wife. Ga Eul remembered that registration day. Now she wished that she had not come to school on that day.

"I never met Chu Ga Eul, but the three of them are here. Jae Hwa is in my class. So I hate them too because they are her children and hurting them is the only way that I can release my anger to Chu Ga Eul and to make Appa notice and love me again."

The three elders and Dae-Hyun were shocked to hear his bold and blunt confessions. Ga Eul's heart pounded hard. She could not believe the hurt that this boy had to endure from his irresponsible and crazy father, but she too could not believe that Chin-Ho had resorted to hurting her children in order to get his father's attention. What had become of Park Chung-Suk?

"Chin-Ho!" Park Chung-Suk warned his son.

"Park Chung-Suk! Don't make me! I'm warning you!" Jun Pyo pointed his finger towards Park Chung-Suk,

"If he wanted to marry MY wife…" Yi Jeong had to refrain himself from snapping at Chin-Ho. "…why did your Appa tell all those lies and reports about my children? What have they done to him to deserve those lies and injustice?"

"Are you stupid or something So Yi Jeong? Hahahahahaha!"

Ga Eul managed to grab Yi Jeong's waist before he could jump on the table and punch Park Chung-Suk to oblivion.

"Honey! No! Please!"

Ga Eul wrapped her hands around Yi Jeong's waist as tight as she could. Yi Jeong put his arms around her shoulders. Dae-Hyun was too shocked to move.

"You want to know why huh? I'll tell you why." Park Chung-Suk said through gritted teeth. The sight of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong in each other's arms burned his eyes.

"Well I don't like your children too. I hate that you love them so much Ga Eul. If I were to make them look bad and troublesome, then you and playboy here will definitely fight because he will think that you can't raise your children right, and you will think that they are rotten because their father is rotten. Then you two will get a divorce and you will come back to me. We will get married and be happy with our children Ga Eul."

Ga Eul's knees weakened. If it was not for her already in Yi Jeong's arms, she would have definitely fallen to the floor. Dae-Hyun and Chin-Ho had their eyes widen for they did not know how many times already. Jun Pyo was flabbergasted. He slumped back into his chair.

Park Chung-Suk was definitely crazy. He was out of his mind.

Mr. Lim was still holding Park Chung-Suk on his shoulders. The man wriggled and tried to get away but Mr. Lim's hold was tight.

After a couple of minutes, Jun Pyo straightened his back. He looked straight into Park Chung-Suk's eyes.

"Park Chung-Suk."

Park Chung-Suk held his chin up, waiting for his verdicts.

"One: You are fired with immediate effect."

"Two: I will make sure that you will never ever get ANY job in South Korea, ever again."

"Three: I am going to press charges that you have blackmailed the teachers here and that you have filed false reports on innocent children and whatever other misconducts that I assure you that I will find out after this."

"Four: I will inform the authorities of your abuse towards your wife and son. You are not going to ever hurt them again."

"Five: Should your wife decide to divorce you I will help her get the best lawyer in South Korea."

"Six: As for Chin-Ho, he will no longer be a Shinhwa student. He must ask for the So children's forgiveness as well as the other students that he had bullied before he leave this school."

Jun Pyo turned to Chin-Ho.

"I am sorry Chin-Ho but what you've done to them were very unfair and wrong. You should never hurt others for whatever reasons. In this case, Mrs. So and the children are not the guilty parties. Your father is."

"Jun Pyo Sunbae," Ga Eul finally said.

"Yes, Ga Eul." Jun Pyo briefly looked at Yi Jeong before turning his attention to Ga Eul.

"I don't mean to interfere with your decision here. But I think that we can give Chin-Ho another chance in Shinhwa. We can't put the blame 100% on him. He is hurt. He needs attention. We can teach him other positive ways to channel his frustrations or anger or sadness. Yes, he is going to learn that a wrongdoing will not go unpunished and we will be monitoring him closely, but he will also learn that we are opened to give a second chance to anyone who wants to be a better person. I'm sure that he learns something today. Please Jun Pyo Sunbae?"

"Omma?" "Jagiya?" "Ga Eul?" "Mrs. So?"

Jun Pyo pondered for some moments.

"Alright then. Chin-Ho stays in Shinhwa. If Jae Hwa wants him to be transferred to another class, then we will do that. And, he still has to ask for those forgiveness."

He turned back to Park Chung-Suk.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Seven: I am going to get a restraining order from the court. You are not coming at least 300 meters near the So family, especially Mrs. So. Heck no. Make it 500 meters."

"No! I need to see my Ga Eul. You can't do this to me!"

Jun Pyo approached Park Chung-Suk and punched him hard on his already swollen cheek.

"You better not disturb my brother's family ever again, got it?" Jun Pyo crackled his knuckles and smoothed his suit.

"Mr. Lim. Get him out of my face."


	8. The Peace

**A.N:** I don't know how else to express my gratitude for all your wonderful support for this story but to say thank you. Thousand apologies for the many mistakes in this story :(. Feel free to share your thoughts on how to improve my writings. I'm all eyes :)

To Charity, Olamy, Sophiecantik, Guest (1), YoungestCullen8, JHsgf82, Tyamutz, lolo, Cari-Bum, SweetGirlie14, blueblink, Guest (2) – I Google Translated your review ^_^ , Viki, Guest (3), Vhickiee, deonmdsouza, briendel. melay, graceo12, mystique012, sapphiiregal, yeanne and perfectlycerisia, special thanks for your reviews and support.

Take care everyone. Have you said "I love you" to your dear ones today?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Peace**

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat on the swings at Shinhwa Elementary School playground, holding hands. They watched Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun played catch ball with three other children seven meters away. Each time the ball landed in Jae Eun's chubby little hands, she would run away, teasing them to take the ball from her. The children laughed as they chased the little toddler around. The So parents too, laughed, joyful at the scene in front of them.

They were waiting for the school bell to ring. It was the last day of school, the end of the academic year.

It had been five months since that historical day at Shinhwa Elementary School.

* * *

 **Park Chung-Suk**

A day after that fateful day Park Chung-Suk's wife filed for divorce. A man of his words, Jun Pyo assisted in getting her the best lawyer. A week into the divorce negotiations on terms and conditions, Park Chung-Suk was officially a divorced man. Chin-Ho's custody went to his Omma. However, Park Chung-Suk was allowed to see his son, once a week, under the supervision of an officer from the City Legal Department.

Jun Pyo too had done exactly as he had stated.

Throughout the trial period of Park Chung-Suk versus Shinwa Group, the F4 used their influence to keep the media coverage as minimum as possible. The news only reported that it was an abuse and misconduct case involving the Principal of Shinhwa Elementary School.

The F4 had to do it. They legally maneuvered the case from leading straight to the wife of an F4 member as the sole cause factor of the whole disorder. Then again, it was not her fault in the first place.

Should the information got out to the mass, the So family especially Ga Eul would be bombarded with unnecessary attentions from the scandal-hungry media and paparazzi. The F4 would never allow that to happen. So Yi Jeong would never let his family be the victims of media savagery.

A month after his divorce, Park Chung-Suk was sentenced to a year-long period in prison on the accounts of various misconducts: blackmails, false reporting and abuse. His scheduled gatherings with Chin-Ho moved to the prison, still once a week and still under the watchful eyes of the officer in charge.

During his service time, he was to attend a series of counseling and correctional sessions. His obsession with Mrs. So was way too dangerous and harmful. It was not an easy feat for the counselor especially during their first two sessions.

Park Chung-Suk was near to beating the counselor for suggesting that every time he thought of Mrs. So, he should quickly thought about her husband and children, or that he should forget Mrs. So and instead think about his son.

The counselor definitely needed to think of some other approaches to deal with Park Chung-Suk. As of now, Mrs. So remained the core reason in Park Chung-Suk's unhealthy obsessive state of mind.

* * *

 **Gyeong Ha Ni**

Three days after the shocking event at school, Chin-Ho and his Omma moved to a new house thanks to Mr. Gu Jun Pyo. One, Jun Pyo was afraid that Park Chung-Suk would continue to hurt them and two, the bad memories in their old house with Park Chung-Suk were too much for his Omma to handle. Jun Pyo too guaranteed that Park Chung-Suk would never be able to get near them in at least 300 meters. It was Jan Di's idea.

Gyeong Ha Ni, Chin-Ho's Omma did not want to meet Ga Eul. She did not want to face the woman who had 'destroyed' her marriage. She hated THE Chu Ga Eul whom her ex-husband loved very, very much. But Ga Eul was relentless. She started to come to Ms. Gyeong's new house a day after Park Chung-Suk was sent to prison. She hoped to ask for Ms. Gyeong's forgiveness.

Jae Kyung said that Ga Eul was crazy to do that. It was not her fault that the delusional Park Chung-Suk loved her. It was not her doing that Park Chung-Suk hurt his family. Furthermore, she was afraid that Ms. Gyeong would harm Ga Eul since she hated Ga Eul so much.

But Ga Eul wanted to explain everything to Ms. Gyeong, starting from the very first day that she met Park Chung-Suk. She felt that she was also at fault. May be it was her fault to begin with. May be her kindness and the way she treated people around her with care had led Park Chung-Suk to believe that she loved him too. Whatever it was, she felt that she played a part in his problems.

Jae Kyung asked Yi Jeong to talk Ga Eul out of it. However, Yi Jeong only shrugged his shoulders and let Ga Eul did what she thought was the right thing. He knew his wife. Once she put her mind into it, she would not budge from her stand. Yes, his wife can be stubborn too.

Every day Ga Eul waited outside of the house for one hour. If she felt tired, she would sit on the stairs. Every five minutes or so, she would call out for Ms. Gyeong to give her a chance, but Ms. Gyeong was too hurt to let her in. For seven days in a row Ga Eul came and still Ms. Gyeong did not open her door.

On the eighth day, Ga Eul brought little Jae Eun with her. It was her last effort. Yi Jeong disagreed that she dragged their youngest daughter into this situation, but Ga Eul reasoned that she had to try. Ga Eul did not like living with that guilt feeling in her heart.

Yi Jeong gave in, but made her promised that by the first sign of harm, Ga Eul should leave the house immediately. Ga Eul brushed him off saying that he was being unreasonable. Moreover, their driver would be outside waiting by the car. There was nothing to be worried about. "Honey, your number is on my first speed dial, remember?" as she further comforted her husband.

There was a pretty little girl in her mother's arms on the other side of her door. Ms. Gyeong heaved a sigh before she opened the door and let her unwanted guests in.

She offered a seat in the living room. Ga Eul said thank you and put Jae Eun on her laps. Jae Eun held her hands up for Ms. Gyeong to take. The lady was surprised but did not leave her seat.

"Up up up up Maammaaa". "No Eunnie. Sit with Omma". "Up up up" Jae Eun leaned forward to go to Ms. Gyeong.

"I'm sorry Ms. Gyeong. You have to take her. If not she'll scream her lungs out. I think she likes you." Ms. Gyeong looked like a very kind woman. She was also beautiful. It was evident that Chin-Ho got his good looks from his Omma.

Ga Eul stood up and gave Jae Eun to Ms. Gyeong. The lady hesitantly took the little girl and in an instant Jae Eun kissed Ms. Gyeong's nose and giggled. The lady was taken aback by the unexpected kiss. Ga Eul smiled. "Yes. She likes you very much."

"Ms. Gyeong, I'm Chu Ga Eul. I…"

"I know who you are. How may I help you Mrs. So?" Ms. Gyeong tried to be civil. She was still hurt from her divorce.

Ga Eul had thought of what to say hundreds of times before she came. She was going to be honest with the lady in front of her.

"I am really, really sorry for what happened… with you, Chin-Ho and Mr. Park."

Ms. Gyeong was momentarily quiet. "And why are you sorry Mrs. So? Are you his lover?" she could not resist asking that.

Ga Eul closed her eyes. She understood that the lady is front of her was still bitter. Ga Eul opened her eyes and looked straight into Ms. Gyeong's.

"I was not, am not and will never be, Mrs. Gyeong. I am in love with my husband and I love my family very much." She answered with a firm voice.

"Then what are you sorry for?"

"Because I was part of Mr. Park's past. I admit that years ago we were close but I was also close to our other male group mate back then. I am sorry if my behavior and actions then led to him believing that I love him, but I assure you that it was not my intention. Furthermore, I was already in a relationship with my husband when I first met Mr. Park."

Jae Eun played with Ms. Gyeong's pearl necklace and tried to put it into her mouth. "Eunnie, don't." Ms. Gyeong took Jae Eun's hand and played with her little fingers. Jae Eun giggled more.

Their conversation resumed with Ga Eul relaying everything from their charity project to her efforts to distance herself from Park Chung-Suk to her last contact with him before he left for the USA. She did not hear from him and about him until that registration day at Shinhwa Elementary School. She insisted that she did not know whether he was married until he introduced Chin-Ho to them.

Throughout the 25 minutes conversation, Mrs. Gyeong was mostly quiet. She listened to her guest attentively, trying to absorb Ga Eul's story about her ex-husband, compared them with Chung-Suk's version of the story, and eventually to decide on her guest's sincerity in coming to tell her all of these.

"Ms. Gyeong?"

She startled at Ga Eul's call.

"Ms. Gyeong, will you forgive me for what I've done to you and Chin-Ho?"

"Mrs. So."

"Chung-Suk and I met at one of the Korean community events in Maryland 13 years ago. He was very charming and kind. He courted me and a year after we got married. We were one happy family especially after Chin-Ho was born." Ms. Gyeong had that faraway look.

"Until we came back here." She now looked at Ga Eul. "Until he met you again."

"I… I…" Ga Eul had her hands over her chest.

"He told us that he loves you. He wants to marry you. He doesn't love us anymore. Just like that. Years of love and happiness chucked out of the window just like that. How do you think we'd feel? How do you think Chin-Ho feels when his Appa doesn't love him anymore?" She held her tears in. She thought that there were no more tears left in her. She was wrong.

"I told him that he is crazy. You are someone else's wife and mother. He needs to think about Chin-Ho. He got angry and hit me. One night, Chin-Ho saw him hit me. Chin-Ho tried stopping his Appa but the crazy man hit him too. It happened every day. I don't have any close relatives here to tell because all my family is in America."

Both Ms. Gyeong and Ga Eul were in tears. Fortunately for them, Jae Eun had fallen asleep in Ms. Gyeong's arms when Omma was telling her story.

"I hate you. I thought that you were his lover. He said that you were going to divorce your husband. He told us that you had fallen in love with him again. Chin-Ho hates you too but I didn't know that he hurt your children."

Ga Eul was speechless.

"Now that you are here and all these things that you've told me…" Ms. Gyeong sniffed and wiped away the path of tears under her eyes. "I realize now that you are not at fault."

It was hard for her to admit. The Chu Ga Eul in front of her did not deserve her hatred. All these time she had thought wrong of Ga Eul. It seemed that Park Chung-Suk had fed her lies after lies about Ga Eul.

"I am sorry for what Chin-Ho had done to your children. I am sorry too for believing all those lies about you." Ms. Gyeong sobbed again.

Ga Eul stood up and went to Ms. Gyeong. Carefully she wrapped her arms around her, cautious to not squash the sleeping Jae Eun. The two ladies cried on each other's shoulders.

* * *

 **The So Family**

Dinner was not as lively as usual. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul let the children retired early. The young ones were too exhausted and overwhelmed with what had happened at school earlier. The parents decided to have the family meeting, minus Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun on the next day. The school was given a day off tomorrow. Uncle Jun Pyo said that it was an emergency off day.

That night in the vicinity of their bedroom, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had their own talk.

Cherishing the comfort of their silk duvet, Ga Eul drew random circles on his chest while Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around her. Each was deep in his and her thoughts.

"Honey," her voice sounded sad. Yi Jeong lifted her chin with a finger so that he could see his wife's beautiful face.

He kissed the top of her head. Oh how he loved her hair's sweet scent of lily.

"What is it Jagiya?"

Ga Eul's teargate was about to open. A drop leaked out, followed by another and another.

"Jagiya? Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?"

Ga Eul buried her face against her husband's chest. "I'm sorry Honey, I'm so sorry". As she whispered those words, Yi Jeong felt her tears streamed down dampening his nightshirt.

"Jagiya. Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault."

Yi Jeong tried to make Ga Eul look at him but she tightened her grip on Yi Jeong's arm and kept her face buried.

"I'm sorry that our children had to suffer from Park Chung-Suk's craziness. I'm sorry that Park Chung-Suk thought that I love him. I'm sorry that I made you hit him. I'm sorry that because of me he called you heartless and no good. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about him before. If ever I didn't meet him, all of these would not happen. Our children would not be hurt. You would not be hurt. I'm sorry Honey. I'm sorry Yi Jeong. I'm sorry Yi Jeong Sunbae. This is all my fault."

She wept and wept. Her body shook with her sobs.

"Oh Ga Eul Jagiya,"

Yi Jeong could only tighten his arms around his crying wife to comfort her. His strong hearted wife had finally broken down. The emotions and guilt were too much for her kind heart to contain.

They were in that position for quite a long time. Yi Jeong let Ga Eul cried to her heart's content. She needed to get the overwhelming emotions out of her system before he could lend her his loving words.

His heart ached too for the things that had happened to his children. Yi Jeong wiped off the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

Once in a while, Yi Jeong placed his kisses on her forehead or the top of her head. Every few minutes or so, he wiped her tears away, only to be instantly replaced by a new trail of drops.

The cries continued for another ten minutes.

"Honey?" her voice coarse from her cries, her head was still against his chest.

"Yes, my love." He caressed her damped cheeks gently.

"Saranghae Yi Jeong."

"Nado saranghae Ga Eul. Nado saranghae."

"Please forgive me Honey."

"Jagiya. Please don't say that. It's not your fault. It's him. He is not right in his mind. Please don't burden yourself with this guilt."

"I'm afraid, Honey. I didn't expect him to still love me after all these years. He…"

"No one is allowed to love you Jagiya. No one. You are mine and mine only. Only I can love you." Yi Jeong pulled her closer to him, if ever that was even possible, afraid that she would be taken away from him.

"I am worried about you and the children if he stays in Seoul. I will protect you and our children from him, and I hope that Jun Pyo too, will deal with him soon."

Ga Eul lifted her face to meet his eyes. His eyes too were sad and worried but she did not miss his look of love for her. Ga Eul pushed herself up a little and placed a deep kiss on her husband's lips.

"I love you with all my heart So Yi Jeong," she whispered against his soft lips.

He returned her kiss. "Ditto my love."

Yi Jeong showered his love with a few more kisses, and more.

The next day came. They discussed about the children's actions in each incident with Chin-Ho, Mr. Park's unjust behaviors towards them and the teachers' punishments. It took a lot of explanations to make the children understand the whole fiasco, especially to the young Dae-Jung. His innocent mind could not compute on how some people had the heart to hurt others.

Although it was clear that Mr. Park, Chin-Ho and the teachers had done them wrong, Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa as well as Dae-Jung were not left unpunished. The children should have told their parents about all of these confrontations. The parents too were not happy that Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa 'brought' their wrestling skills outside of the house. "There are other ways to solve the problems," said Appa.

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa were grounded for two weeks and Dae-Jung, one. Also, during the punishment period, there would be no pottery classes with Appa for Dae-Hyun and no cooking lessons with Omma for Jae Hwa while Dae-Jung's puzzle books and blocks were to be taken away. The children pouted, disappointed but accepted their punishments.

"Appa, Omma?" Dae-Jung's right hand was up.

"Yes Baby?" both parents responded at the same time.

"Why did Mr. Park Sir say that he loves Omma? Why did he say that Appa steal Omma from him? Is Appa a thief? Appa, what is a playboy Casanova? Baby don't like it when Mr. Park Sir said that Appa is no good playboy. Appa was a good boy when Appa was young, right Appa? Appa played sports in school, right Appa? Was Appa good in sports too?"

The four So members were stunned, mouth opened and eyes seemed to nearly pop out of their sockets.

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa looked at each other, then at their brother and lastly at Appa and Omma. They too wanted to know the real story about Mr. Park, Omma and Appa.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul groaned inwardly. Those were the two topics that the parents dreaded and were hoping for the children to not remember. It was now or later. Oh the 'perks' of having a curious little smart innocent child.

Yi Jeong looked at his wife. His eyes showed worry and nervousness. How was he going to tell his young sons and daughter about it? He was not proud of that part of his past. That was his life without love, his life that was filled with hatred towards his father and towards his own self.

Ga Eul took her husband's hands in hers. She caressed them softly. She too was contemplating on the best possible way to make the children understand the whole situation without degrading or misjudging anybody, not even Mr. Park the Principal.

After some silent exchange of messages between the husband and wife, they decided that the time to tell would be now. There should be no more secrets among them.

"Well…" Yi Jeong tried to calm his nervous heart.

"First of all, yes. Appa was a good boy when Appa was young. Appa got good grades at school. Appa too was good in basketball, soccer, chess, swimming and Appa can play saxophone very well too."

Ga Eul nudged her husband. She gave him the 'What was that?' look. Yi Jeong returned a 'What? It was true. All of it.' face.

The children were all smiles, proud to have an Appa who was a good student and multi-talented too.

"Emm. Unfortunately a playboy Casanova is not a good boy."

Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung had a puzzled look on their faces. But Appa just said that Appa was a good boy. Dae-Hyun knew what a playboy was. He looked down at the floor.

Yi Jeong was nervous again.

"When Appa was much younger, before Appa met Omma, Appa was a bad playboy. Appa was very naughty."

Ga Eul held her husband's hands firmly.

"Girls liked Appa very, very much because Appa is handsome and rich."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes at the handsome part, but it was true. So Yi Jeong was still handsome and rich. Unfortunately for Ga Eul, up to this day, though with three sons and two daughters, her husband still received advances and flirts from some unabashed women, much to her annoyance.

"Appa went out with them. Appa played with the girls but Appa did not love them."

"That is OK Appa. We can go out with other people whom we don't love. We can just be acquaintances or friends. Right, Omma?"

Ga Eul did not know how to answer Jae Hwa's question. She suppressed her laugh of amusement at her eldest daughter's innocent remark. Yi Jeong too, sported an amused expression. After a moment of silence, Ga Eul nodded to Jae Hwa, agreeing with her statement.

"True Darling but Appa was not friends with them. Appa was very bad." Yi Jeong lowered his gaze.

"Now Appa is ashamed that Appa had behaved very badly." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul. His wife mouthed "Saranghae Honey. I'm very proud of you."

She was. Ga Eul was proud that her husband was brave to share this used-to-be bad side of him with his children with the hope that they would not follow in his footsteps of becoming a playboy or a playgirl.

Yi Jeong nodded his head and smiled. He then turned to look at the children. All of them did not know what to say. Then Dae-Hyun nodded. He was able to catch on Appa's message.

Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung might still be too young to really understand the true meaning of a playboy, but by the look on their faces Yi Jeong was relieved that they at least now knew that the word playboy was associated with something that was not good.

"Appa, did Appa steal Omma from Mr. Park?" Jae Hwa repeated her brother's question. This was the first time that they were venturing into the topic of girlfriend and boyfriend.

"No Darling no," Omma quickly replied. It was now Omma's turn to tell.

"Mr. Park was Omma's senior at university. We were close because we worked in the same project. We helped special needs children at Uncle Jun Pyo's hospital. At that time Omma was already with Appa but Appa went to Sweden to study. Appa was in Sweden for four years."

"Appa, why didn't Appa bring Omma to Sweden too? Poor Omma." Dae-Jung hugged Omma.

Ga Eul thought about her son's question. She remembered that day years ago.

They were already a month into their relationship. Yi Jeong suggested that Ga Eul followed him to Sweden. She could do her undergraduate degree there too. It would also serve as a good opportunity for her to experience a different school of thoughts that might be beneficial to her career when she returned to South Korea.

Truth was, Yi Jeong was afraid that Ga Eul would be snatched by another man if he left his beautiful girlfriend in South Korea, to which Ga Eul laughed and ruffled his hair. Plus, he wanted to be able to see her every day. They could share an apartment there if she was worried about expenses. Ga Eul blushed furiously at his last suggestion.

Ga Eul could not accept his proposal.

One, she and her family did not have enough funds to sustain her three year study in Sweden. She quickly declined Yi Jeong's offer to sponsor her. She did not want people to think that she was a gold digger. She too refused his offer for a loan. She felt weird taking a loan from her boyfriend.

Two, she was reluctant to leave her Omma and Appa. Her harabeoji passed away two months ago and her halmoni was sick. Omma and Appa brought halmoni to live with them. She had been helping Omma in taking care of halmoni. If she went to study abroad, Omma will be short handed with halmoni.

Three, Ga Eul did not trust her own self whenever she was with Yi Jeong. His presence near her was always making her young hormones chaotic. So sharing an apartment with him? No no no no Ga Eul. A big NO. She had made a vow that she would save herself for her husband.

"That's OK Baby. Omma and Appa were fine with that arrangement." Ga Eul rubbed his son's back gently. Yi Jeong gave her that heart-melting smile of his. It seemed that he too remembered that day.

"But Omma, why does Mr. Park love Omma?" Dae-Hyun needed to know.

"Well Omma don't know Dae-Hyun. Omma actually don't know why. Omma treated Mr. Park just like Omma's any other close friends. We spent a lot of time together with that charity work at the hospital."

"But Mr. Park is married and Chin-Ho is his son. Why does he still love Omma?" Jae Hwa was still puzzled by it.

"Omma don't know Darling." Ga Eul shook her head.

"The matter of the heart is mysterious Darling." Everybody looked at Appa.

"Love hits us when we are not looking. Love comes to us although we think that we don't need it. Love works in its own way. Love has its own mind. Once love sets itself in our heart, it is normally hard to get rid of love."

This was the first time that Ga Eul heard Yi Jeong talked about love so philosophically. She fell in love with him again.

"In the case of Mr. Park, maybe Omma is the first woman that he loves. You know how wonderful a person Omma is, right? He fell in love with Omma. Omma was kind to him and Omma treated him well. Maybe he had mistaken Omma's attentiveness for love. Even though Omma told him that Omma doesn't love him, maybe his love for Omma is too deep that it blinds him."

"Appa do not like the idea of another man loving Omma like Appa love Omma, but Appa can't control his love for Omma. What Appa can do is hope that he accepts the fact that Omma is Appa's wife, that Omma loves Appa and not him."

Ga Eul held her tears.

"If Mr. Park still loves Omma, we can always team up and smack him down."

"HONEY!"

Yi Jeong chuckled. The expressions on his children's faces were priceless. Did Appa just say yes to smacking Mr. Park? Then, what was all those talk about no wrestling outside of the house all about?

"Hahahaha! I'm just joking Jagiya." Ga Eul slapped his arm.

"And no, kids. We don't hurt people." Yi Jeong knew his children well.

Five minutes after, the five So members left their family living room. It was time for lunch.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were grateful that today's discussion was fruitful. Lessons were sent and learnt. The children now knew what they should do if ever similar situation arose again.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Elementary School**

The school welcomed its new Principal three weeks after Mr. Park was fired. This time Gu Jun Pyo got himself directly involved with the whole process. The screening sessions were tight and strict. He wanted to make sure that he hired the best candidate. The same procedure was applied to the teachers' vacancies.

Park Chin-Ho had asked for forgiveness from the So children and the other students whom he had wronged. He remained in Jae Hwa's class. It was her request. If Uncle Jun Pyo was willing to give Chin-Ho another chance, then why wouldn't she? She had understood that what he did before was out of his frustration for the lack of attention and love from his Appa. She had forgiven him for all the things that he had done to her.

To show that she and her brothers did not hold any grudge against Chin-Ho, they invited him to join their table during recess. Dae-Hyun too had offered him to be in his soccer team. Chin-Ho was also invited to Dae-Hwan's 6th birthday party at the So Mansion. Omma was also a friend of Chin-Ho's Omma now.

Shinhwa Elementary School was in peace, at last.

* * *

 **Present time**

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa came out of the main building, side by side. They were in a heated conversation. Jae Hwa slapped her Oppa's shoulder at something that Oppa said and Dae-Hyun just cackled out loud at his sister's reaction. When they saw the awaiting family, they quickened their pace.

"Hyung! Noona!" called Dae-Hwan, excitedly. He ran and met Hyung midway. The two boys then raced towards their parents. The person who reached Appa and Omma first got to decide on what the next family movie outing would be. Dae-Hwan won and jumped up and down, happily. Of course Hyung had let him.

"Yung, Uuunnaaaa!" the little girl in Omma's arms mimicked her Hwannie Oppa.

Little Jae Eun held her hands up for Noona to take her. She loved to smother Noona's face with her kisses. "Hi Dae-Hyun, Darling. Where's your brother?" Omma asked after she hugged them. Ga Eul stretched her neck, searching for Dae-Jung.

"Did he forget about today?" This time it was Appa. Appa too was looking straight at the main building.

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa turned their heads following Appa and Omma's lines of sight. Jae Eun was now pulling Jae Hwa's headband and tried to put it on her head.

"I don't know Omma. Maybe he's still in his class? You know how sad he always is on the last day of school. I think he's saying goodbye to his table, chair and classroom right now." Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa laughed as they imagined Dae-Jung's pouting mouth and sad face. Dae-Hwan laughed too, even though he did not really understand what Hyung was talking about.

"But he definitely did not forget about today. He couldn't stop talking about it during recess," added Jae Hwa who was now helping Jae Eun with the headband.

In six hours, they would be on the plane heading for Mexico City. This year's family holiday was going to be a long trip to Mexico, Argentina and Spain. Last year they went to India, Indonesia and the Philippines. Next year would be Kazakhstan, Iceland, and Singapore.

"You kids, stop saying things about your brother. But Appa think that he's doing exactly that too." Yi Jeong joined in on the laughs, to which he was immediately rewarded with a pinch on his arm by his wife.

"Ouch! Jagiya? It is true. You know it too." Yi Jeong continued with his laugh. Ga Eul rolled her eyes. Her husband sure liked to tease Dae-Jung too for the boy was a little nerdy. No. The correct term would be adorable cute nerd. Ga Eul chuckled at that very thought.

"Omma, Appa, can Hwannie bring Hwannie's camera too?" He was referring to his Polaroid camera.

"Yes of course Sweetheart." Ga Eul lightly pinched his chubby cheeks. Dae-Hwan was more on the chubby side. "Hwannie is huggable like Harabeoji," as he would say whenever Dae-Hyun teased him about his weight.

"Even if Hwannie is chubby, Hwannie is handsome like Appa. Hwannie is a lot cuter than Hyung too." Dae-Hwan would then hug Appa, happy that Appa was on his side against Hyung's teases.

"Honey, I'm worried."

"I'll go and …" Yi Jeong was about to go look for his third born when he saw Dae-Jung came out with a taller boy. The boy looked like the actor Kim Joon from that Boys Over Flower drama. He was cute and attractive.

"Appa!" Dae-Jung jumped on Appa and nearly knocked Appa down. He then hugged and kissed Appa's cheeks repeatedly.

Dae-Hyun nudged Jae Hwa. Both rolled their eyes at Dae-Jung's antics. He was already coming to 9 years old in another month and he still kissed Appa as if Appa was going to leave the country. Omma hissed at them. The two siblings smiled sheepishly. Ooopsss… Busted.

"Yuuungggg!" Jae Eun leaned herself forward and tried to grab Dae-Jung's hair.

"Annyeong Mr. and Mrs. So, Dae-Hyun-shii, Jae Hwa yang," the tall boy bowed at the So family. "My name is Gong Sang-Ki." He was Dae-Hyun's age.

The So family bowed too. Each So member looked at the boy curiously. All except Dae-Hyun had never met him before and they did not remember Dae-Jung's mention of him. Gong Sang-Ki's classroom was next to Dae-Hyun's.

"Annyeong Mr. Gong," said Yi Jeong. "How may we help you? Are you Dae-Jung's friend?"

"Yes Sir, Madam. I am. We become friends just four months ago when I first transferred here. We are in the same Mathematics Club."

"Appa, Omma, Sang-Ki Hyung wants to say something but he is shy."

"What is it Sang-Ki? You don't have to be shy with us." Ga Eul gave him her wide smile.

Gong Sang-Ki seemed nervous. Hues of crimson began to color his cheeks. "I… I…"

"Go on Sang-Ki Hyung. Tell her." All the other So members looked at Dae-Jung. Tell her? Her who?

"I… I… I wanted to give these to Jae Hwa yang. I would like to be Jae Hwa yang's friend."

When did he take out the scented card and yellow rose?

Jae Hwa's jaw dropped, as well as Dae-Hyun's and Appa's. Dae-Jung clasped his hands, a wide grin plastered on his face. Dae-Hwan blinked his eyes repeatedly, still did not understand what was going on. Jae Eun twirled Jae Hwa's hair with her chubby fingers. Omma's smile became wider. She looked at the boy lovingly.

"Sang-Ki!" a man's voice suddenly called for the boy. Gong Sang-Ki turned to see his father waving at him. He nodded and turned back to face the Sos.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Appa is here."

He then gave the card and rose to Ga Eul. The three So members were still stunned.

Gong Sang-Ki bowed to them.

"Enjoy your holiday Jae Hwa yang. Have a safe trip. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. So, Dae-Hyun-shii, Dae-Jung, Jae Hwa yang. It's great to finally meet all of you."

Ga Eul, Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun waved goodbye. Gong Sang-Ki then ran to his father.

"Wha…" "What just happened?" "What was that?" Jae Hwa, Yi Jeong and Dae-Hyun finally found their voices back.

"Sang-Ki Hyung likes Noona." The excited Dae-Jung wiggled his eyebrows at Noona.

"No way! No!" said Dae-Hyun. His face was almost beet red.

"I won't allow it. I won't allow this. I'm going to have a talk with this boy." said Yi Jeong. His hands were in his silky soft jet black hair that Ga Eul loved to touch. He felt a headache coming.

"…" Jae Hwa was speechless.

Ga Eul laughed at their responds. This was going to be interesting.

She kissed her husband on his cheeks, hooked one arm with his and pulled him towards the car.

"Come on you naughty Sos. Let's get ready for our trip."

So Jae Hwa, her Oppa and Appa better not create another chaos when the school opened next semester.

\- T. H. E. E. N. D -


End file.
